


Drag queen

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Drag Queens, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Transgender Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Сначала Чанёль некорректно просит о помощи лучшую дрэг королеву Сеула, Ребекку Боттом, а потом оказывается втянут в сомнительную авантюру с переодеванием в женщину. Его лучшая подруга Кристина довольна, Ребекка, в миру парень с тяжелым характером Бэкхён, довольна, а у Чанёля всплывают наружу застарелые обиды. Но если ты не полюбишь себя, то как, черт побери, ты полюбишь кого-то другого. Ему остается только услышать "Аминь", чтобы найти пусть к себе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drag king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642740) by [Только бред Tолько Хардкор (Tamiko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamiko/pseuds/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE%20%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%20T%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%80). 



> Рерайт моего же фанфика. Вернула чанбэкам их пол, но таорисов сделала девочками.

Среди дрыгающихся на танцполе геев Чанёль не сразу находит путь назад к столику, где он оставил Кристину. Поставив перед ней «Космополитан», он плюхается на диван, чуть не разбрызгав колу. Сегодня он за рулем, поэтому без алкоголя. Хотя очень хочется стакан виски, чтобы заглушить мысли в голове. Быть манерным геем — это нормально, и не ему сидеть и закатывать глаза на атмосферу в клубе. Сам такой. Гей, в смысле.

Ходить по таким барам Чанёль не привык, его Кристина уговорила прийти отдохнуть. Правда, на входе выяснилось, что тут не просто вечеринка, а шоу королев дрэга. Чего не сделаешь ради своей чайки. Не понимает он их. Ладно, манерных геев можно пережить, они регулярно вылезают в Jack'd, но все равно, зачем вызывающе себя вести и провоцировать окружающих на разговоры? А вот трансвеститы это что-то за гранью добра и зла. Зачем гомосексуальному мужику переодеваться в бабу и кадрить других гомосексуальных мужиков? Они же геи, их не должны привлекать феминные атрибуты.

— Сделай лицо попроще, а то нас попросят уйти, — говорит Кристина.

— В смысле попросят? — удивляется Чанёль, поправляя платиновую челку.

— Легко. Ты слишком сильно вжился в роль моего парня, а сегодня гетеросексуальным парочкам нельзя.

— Мы не гетеросексуальная парочка. Ты агендер с феминной репрезентацией. И тем более мы не встречаемся, — язвит Чанёль.

— Мою агендерность еще надо доказать, а справку я дома оставила,  — парирует Кристина. — И если мы не встречаемся, может скажешь своей маме, что не нужно звать меня невесткой?

— Все, заткнулся и начал пялиться на мужские задницы.

Которые к слову все отличные.

На сцену влезает королевка, ведущая этот вечер. Именно что влезает из танцпола, все выступающие тусуются вместе с гостями. Она стучит по микрофону, хотя нет смысла проверять, работает ли он. Музыка приглушается. Королевка поправляет сиськи и объявляет:

— Господа, дамы и не дамы, позвольте позвать мою близкую подругу, лучшую дрэг королеву Кореи, обворожительную, сексуальную и умопомрачительную Ребекку Боттом!

Чанёль крякает от смеха. Вот в чем не откажешь, так в фантазии придумывать имена. На сцене появляется вторая королевка. Чанёль привстает, пытаясь его разглядеть, и не верит своим глазам. Если хозяйка вечера — размалеванный мужик в вечернем платье, то «лучшая королева Кореи» точь в точь девушка. Язык не поворачивается сказать про нее «парень». У нее узкий красный бархатный пиджак с глубоким декольте в котором видна грудь! Еще портупея подчеркивает выпуклости. А круглая сочная попка затянута в бархатные шорты. Фигура — чисто девичья. Разве так бывает?

Королевы на сцене целуют друг друга в щеки, Ребекка взмахивает длинными волнистыми волосами и подходит к микрофону. Ноги в черных ботфортах на высоченном каблуке притягивают взгляд. Когда Чанёль поднимает глаза выше, то не может поверить, что под шортами прячется член, настолько промежность плоская.

— Поздрагляю всех с веселой пятницей, мои дорогие. Я рада прийти к вам сегодня, спасибо Никки за приглашение. У меня есть для вас парочка липсинков, наслаждайтесь и смотрите, не запачкайте штанишки.

Чанёль все еще занят тайной исчезнувшего члена. У него в голове зарождается навязчивое видение, как он снимает с Ребекки Боттом шорты и освобождает член из заточения, помогает его размять и… Чанёль шлепает себя по щеке. Здесь не время и не место фантазировать.

Тем временем Ребекка танцует под «Gashina», исполняя оригинальную хореографию. На припеве ее начинает колбасить, как будто она попала под электрошок. Это сексуально и одновременно смешно. Чем дальше, тем больше комичного в ее движениях, и заканчивает песню она эффектным падением с выкинутой вверх ногой. Чанёль изо всех сил хлопает.

— Не могу поверить, что тебе понравилось, — замечает Кристина. — Весь вечер киснул, и тут вдруг ожил.

— Я просто решаю в голове сложную задачу: куда у нее делся член.

— Пластырем заклеила.

— Как? Ты вообще знаешь мужскую анатомию?

— Оттянула вниз и заклеила, — поясняет Кристина.

— Вниз? — ужасается Чанёль. — Но... Господи, моим шарам сейчас стало больно.

Ребекке подают микрофон:

— Киски, вы такие классные, так и хочется украсть этот вечер, ну да ладно, сучка здесь Никки, а не я, — смеется королева. — Вы готовы порычать?

Публика отвечает криками и свистом.

— Тогда специально для вас дикий липсинк со смертельными падениями, прыжками и выжиманием ягодок.

Она щелкает пальцами, и весь свет устремляется на нее. Кинув микрофон к краю сцены, Ребекка ставит ногу на монитор и открывает рот под текст песни. Чанёлю мелодия кажется смутно знакомой, будто бы треку много лет. Сначала Ребекка просто активно жестикулирует, и к припеву начинает делать танцевальные па. Когда она падает на колени, изображая будто выдавливает из себя громкий звук, Чанёль вспоминает: Кэти Перри, что-то про кошек. Ребекка начинает летать и носиться по сцене, очень высоко задирая ноги, делать пошлые движения, трясти задницей и имитировать секс. Перед кульминацией она берет что-то с пола, подпрыгивает, делает в воздухе шпагат и так и падает на сцену. В руках у нее зажигается бенгальская свеча. Чанёль вздрагивает, хватаясь за промежность. Насколько бесстрашным нужно быть, чтобы не жалеть свои яйца? Продолжая сидеть на шпагате, Ребекка трясет задницей, как какая-нибудь чернокожая. Если этот парень так умеет, то что же он может сделать в постели?

Даже когда Ребекка спускается легкой походкой к бару, Чанёль все еще держится за свои яйца. Прыгнуть в шпагат на промежность и остаться в живых — нереально.

— Расслабься, она профессионал, ничего не разбила, — смеется Кристина, понимая его мысли.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — огрызается Чанёль, подразумевая, что у нее нет яиц.

— Я давно интересуюсь дрэгом.

— И что в нем такого интересного?

— Вообще, изначально я просто искала, как стать более маскулинной, — говорит Кристина, допивая коктейль. — Я почувствовала, что могу выбраться из рамок биологического пола и начала двигаться в этом направлении.

— Ты же говорила, что тебе комфортно быть девочкой, и что у тебя нет гендерной дисфории и всякое такое, — недоумевает Чанёль.

— Но ты не забывай, что я ни женщина, ни мужчина, а значит могу и то, и другое, и вообще третье. Если я захочу встречаться с девушкой, то мне удобнее будет выглядеть как мужчина, — поясняет Кристина.

— А, так вот в чем дело, тебе кто-то на хвост наступил.

— Вовсе нет, уймись.

Музыкальная пауза заканчивается, и на сцену опять взбирается Никки. У нее несмешной стендап, так что Чанёль даже не вслушивается. Из всех номеров его поразила только Ребекка Боттом. Интересно, вне образа она правда пассив?

— Вообще мне было бы интересно попробовать дрэг, — говорит Кристина.

— Разве в твоем случае это не будет, эм, странным делом?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами она. — В лгбт-сообществе столько же предубеждений и табу, как и у обычных людей, так что меня могут склевать за дрэг.

— А есть такое, что девочки переодеваются в мальчиков? Ну, клеят бороды, утягивают грудь? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Есть конечно. Ради этого я и начала смотреть туториалы, а потом перешла в целом на дрэг культуру.

— Так попробуй в мужика переодеться, — предлагает Чанёль. — С той позиции, что у тебя вагина, и ты рисуешь себе бороду, то какие претензии?

— Претензий никаких, но я не знаю, куда в таком образе выйти, — возражает Кристина. — Короли дрэга не так популярны, как королевы, а в Азии их тем более не найдешь. Я же не хочу становиться томбоем, мне нужен дрэг образ.

— Любишь же ты создавать препятствия, — ворчит Чанёль.

Он оглядывает толпу, надеясь найти ненастоящего мужика. Неприязнь неприязнью, но он чувствует себя обязанным заботиться о Кристине. У нее здесь никого, кроме Чанёля, нет. Родители в разводе, один в Китае, другой в Канаде. Подружки нет. Притворяется девушкой Чанёля, чтобы тот мог ходить на свидания с парнями. Да и живут они вместе. Помочь надо, иначе какой он друг. За барной стойкой он замечает Ребекку и Никки, разговаривающих о чем-то. Вот у кого можно спросить, они же этим зарабатывают, наверняка какой-нибудь королек у них на примете есть. А там свести его с Кристиной, и пусть развлекается. Не откажут же они в помощи новичку.

Чанёль действует быстрее, чем успевает подумать. У самого бара он понимает, что не знает, как выразить свою просьбу. К счастью, Ребекка одна, желающие с ней поболтать рассосались. Она потягивает через трубочку коктейль в большом бокале и рассматривает окружающих. Они сталкиваются взглядом, и Чанёлю ничего не остается, как подойти и поздороваться.

— Привет, у тебя отличный номер, — говорит он, садясь на соседний стул.

— Спасибо, красавчик, — она кокетливо хлопает его по плечу. Длинные накладные ногти царапают открытую бицуху. — Хочешь познакомиться?

Вблизи удается рассмотреть ее макияж, такой же вычурный и громоздкий, как у остальных, но на ее лице смотрящийся более менее органично. Чанёль машинально опускает глаза вниз, на грудь, и на секунду выпадает из реальности. Сиськи выглядят как настоящие!

— Это силикон, детка, — поясняет Ребекка, поняв его замешательство. — Можешь потрогать, если хочешь.

— Ой, я, это, кхм, спасибо, конечно, но я не так воспитан, — бормочет Чанёль.

— Да брось, они же не настоящие, — смеется королева.

Она кокетливо подмигивает и обхватывает трубочку красными губами. Чанёль видит перед собой сексуальную женщину, но помнит, что это мужчина, и это несоответствие кружит ему голову. Ему не должно хотеться отвечать на заигрывания, он по мужикам, но все равно в голове мысли про снятые шортики.

— У тебя внизу ничего не болит? — машинально спрашивает Чанёль.

— Там у меня все в порядке. Хочешь проверить?

Чанёль не успевает ответить, как Ребекка соскакивает со стула и кладет его руку себе между ног. Чанёль дергается, не успев ничего понять, и встряхивает ладонью. Королева хмурится.

— Прости, я просто… — запинается Чанёль. — Я хотел спросить, не знаешь ли ты какого-нибудь дрэг кинга? — выдает он свою цель.

— Зачем тебе? — хмуро спрашивает Ребекка, сложив руки на груди. Силиконовые накладки некрасиво сминаются.

— Вон там сидит девушка, которая мечтает попробовать дрэг, но не знает, как начать, — показывает на Кристину Чанёль.

— А почему она сама не спросила?

— Трусиха, — отвечает Чанёль, решая не говорить про агендерность. Кристина его убьет.

— Посиди здесь, я сама разберусь, — говорит Ребекка и, подхватив коктейль, направляется к столику. 

Чанёль бьется головой о барную стойку. Он надеется, что ничего не испортил, хотя у королевы все эмоции на лице написаны. Чанёль заказывает еще коктейль для Кристины и колу для себя и ждет, пока Ребекка переговорит с его подругой. Разговор выходит на удивление коротким. Королева что-то пишет на салфетке и возвращается к Чанёлю.

— Буду рада встретиться снова, блонди, — говорит она, запихивая салфетку в его задний карман джинс, и целует в щеку.

— Да я не… — пытается отмазаться Чанёль, стирая след от помады.

— Ты да, потому что мы с Кристиной договорились, что на прайд через месяц вы оба приходите в дрэге. А я уж из тебя сделаю страхолюдину, можешь не волноваться.

Она хищно улыбается, взмахивает волосами и уходит в сторону помещений для персонала. Чанёль сидит с открытым ртом и не может поверить в то, что услышал. Еще не отойдя от шока он возвращается к Кристине.

— И что это было? — спрашивает он.

— Устраиваю твою личную жизнь, — ухмыляется она. — Нет, серьезно, ты правда не стал с ней флиртовать? Ты ее обидел! Она же девушка, ей было бы приятно, а потом ты без проблем бы узнал номер Дика, и мне не пришлось бы краснеть.

— Она мужик в парике, — возражает Чанёль. — Я не могу его воспринимать никак иначе.

— Ты какой-то неправильный гей, — замечает Кристина.

— Почему это?!

— Боишься всего, что затронет твою мужественность. А разве влечение к парням уже не затрагивает?

— Меня не так воспитывали, — ворчит Чанёль. — Это в твоей Канаде свобода самовыражения, а я вырос в строгой корейской семье…

— Кому ты рассказываешь, я, понимаешь ли, не белая богатая девочка, а простая китайская эмигрантка. Ладно, не хочешь видеть проблему, не буду лезть.

— Вот и отлично. А может, мне все-таки не надо переодеваться?

— Послушай, нет ничего лучше, чем встретиться со своим страхом лицом к лицу, — говорит Кристина.

— Я не боюсь трансвеститов!

— А мне кажется, что боишься. Потому что они ломают представления о гендерных различиях, а ты у нас суровый корейский мужик, безэмоциональный чурбан, добытчик мамонтов и всякое такое. Посмотри шоу «Королевские гонки РуПола», узнаешь много нового, заодно подготовишься морально.

— Мне не отвертеться? — вздыхает Чанёль.

— Я прослежу за тобой.

Чего только не сделаешь ради лучшего друга.

***

«Королевские гонки РуПола» оказались спасительной пилюлей. Чанёль начинал смотреть с предубеждением, а закончил с мыслью, что это лучшее шоу на выбывание, которое он видел. Корейским сценаристам такая проработка не снилась. Самое главное, что после него не остается ощущения грязи, даже несмотря на то, что соревнуются склочные дрэг дивы. Это шоу про любовь к себе, к миру и к окружающим. Чанёль даже на работе достает Кристину разговорами о гонках, и она уже жалеет, что втянула его в авантюру. И чего он раньше презрительно фыркал в сторону дрэга? Нет, понятно, что все предубеждения от незнания, но, являясь геем, он даже не пытался их преодолеть. Это как с Кристиной было, пока она не объяснила, кто такие трансгендерные люди, Чанёль считал их теми же дрэг королевами. Но теперь у него есть желание разобраться в вопросе полностью. Так что к встрече с Ребеккой Чанёль готов, даже сумел придумать извинения и парочку комплиментов. В назначенный день Кристина отправляется на встречу со своим Диком в кафе, а Чанёль ждет дома.

Долгожданный звонок застает его за расчесыванием новенького парика, купленного накануне. Чанёль бежит открывать, спотыкается об обувь и застывает на пороге, увидев гостя. Мысленно он отвешивает себе подзатыльник, потому что какой нормальный человек будет разгуливать в дрэге днем. В дверях стоит утонченный молодой человек с соломенными волосами в большой футболке и узких джинсах. На плече висит тяжелая сумка, он сжимает ее ремень тонкими изящными пальцами. Чанёль не может оторвать взгляд от парня. Тот излучает мужественность, несмотря на нежные черты лица, тонкие запястья и круглые бедра.

— Ты еще грубее, чем был в баре. Неужели настолько не нравятся дрэг королевы? — спрашивает гость. 

— Прости, я просто, кхм, засмотрелся, проходи, — оживает Чанёль, напрочь забыв заготовленные слова. — Ребекка, ты прости…

— Бэкхён, — прерывает тот. — Ребекка обижена и выходить не собирается. Так что с тобой буду возиться я.

— А, ясно, хорошо, — бормочет Чанёль, указывая проходить в гостиную. — Но ты тогда ей передай, что я не со зла творю дичь, а потому что я нуб.

— Играешь? — уточняет Бэкхён.

— Что? А, не, я гейм-дизайнер, — поясняет Чанёль. — Мы вместе с Кристиной в одной компании игры разрабатываем.

— Ясно. Это что, твой парик?

Бэкхён осматривает зеленую копну волос. Чанёль купил первый приглянувшийся в магазине косплея, чисто чтобы примерить, поэтому смущается от пренебрежительного тона дрэг королевы.

— Ну я так, пробовал.

— Канеколон не лучший материал для волос. Нужно брать натуральные. Ладно, приступим.

Бэкхён садится на диван, Чанёль пристраивается напротив на самом краю. Он чувствует себя непрошенным гостем, хотя это он хозяин квартиры.

— Ты что-нибудь знаешь про дрэг?

— О, я смотрел «Королевские гонки», все сезоны, кроме первого, — хвастается Чанёль.

— Да неужели? — ухмыляется Бэкхён, облизнув губы.

— Недавно. Меня Кристина заставила, — признается Чанёль. — Но я понял, что вел себя как кретин, больше так не буду.

— Будешь, обязательно будешь, но можешь на этот счет волноваться, я сделаю тебе скидку. И кто тебе понравился из королев?

Бэкхён закидывает ногу на ногу и сцепляет пальцы на колене.

— Ким Чи, конечно же. Она такая уникальная, что просто шок берет. Еще Юхуа Хамасаки, у нее тоже классные образы. О, и еще мне нравятся комедийные девочки, которые не боятся выглядеть глупо на подиуме. — Чанёль старается не смотреть на его ноги, чтобы не провоцировать эрекцию.

— Я вижу, по твоему парику, — хмыкает Бэкхён.

Его пренебрежительный вид задевает Чанёля. Он же извинился, да и Бэкхён сказал, что будет делать скидку на незнание. А все равно он какой-то колючий и недружелюбный.

— Я делаю что-то не так? — прямо спрашивает Чанёль. — Если тебе неприятно мне помогать, то почему дал свой номер?

— Да, мне неприятно общаться с такими людьми как ты, потому что вы никогда ничего не понимаете. И поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты погрузился в дрэг полностью, — ухмыляется Бэкхён.

— Но я уже изменил свое мнение, — возражает Чанёль.

— И все еще боишься? Не смеши, тебе не комфортно со мной сидеть на одном диване.

— Вовсе не поэтому, — под нос говорит Чанёль.

— Что? Я не слышу.

Издевательская ухмылочка на лице Бэкхёна бесит. И зачем он так отталкивающе себя ведет, разве ему не нужно настроить новичка на позитив, добро и радугу? Где любовь, которая чувствовалась в шоу, или корейские королевы любить не умеют?

— Если мы с тобой поругаемся, то Кристина останется без наставника? — уточняет Чанёль.

— Верно мыслишь.

— И это мое наказание за предубеждения?

— Абсолютно точно.

Чанёль вздыхает.

— Мне нужно пиво. Тебе принести или хочешь кофе, чай, что-то еще?

Бэкхён убирает с лица презрительную мину и внимательно его разглядывает.

— Ты так любишь эту девочку, что готов терпеть такое отношение? — спрашивает он.

— Ну да, — теряется Чанёль. — Она для меня столько всего делает, и я стараюсь отвечать ей тем же. Все-таки я единственный ее близкий человек здесь.

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Что?

— Ты спросил, что мне принести. Кофе. И можешь считать, что вопрос с моим недовольством закрыт.

Чанёль в недоумении плетется на кухню, находит чистые чашки и ставит чайник. Его так проверяли или что? И почему они вообще говорят о Кристине? Тут Чанёль в смешанных чувствах от того, каким шикарным парнем оказалась Ребекка, но с каким противным характером.

— Вообще-то я не только ради Кристины хочу попробовать дрэг, — говорит Чанёль, передавая Бэкхёну кружку. — Теперь, когда я посмотрел шоу, я хочу узнать, кто я есть на самом деле.

Вместо пива у него кофе, все-таки не посиделки с друзьями, чтобы пить алкоголь.

— Думаешь, надев маску, из тебя полезет твоя суть? — спрашивает Бэкхён, облизнув губы. — Нет, это так не работает. Твой персонаж получается таким, каким ты его сделаешь. Да, ты более раскрепощен, потому что это уже не ты. Но раскрепощенная королева вряд ли будет настоящей личностью для спокойного и уравновешенного парня. Вот когда дрэг сливается с твоей жизнью, тогда еще можно об этом говорить.

— Но все же в процессе создания персонажа можно много нового узнать о себе, мне так кажется, — возражает Чанёль. — Мы же не всегда задумываемся, что мы из себя представляем, потому что поводов обычно нет. А тут все карты открыты. Кстати, я сделал несколько скетчей, — он тянется к блокноту для зарисовок и раскрывает заложенную страницу. — Оцени профессиональным взглядом.

Бэкхён внимательно и сосредоточенно листает страницы с женскими силуэтами. Он останавливается на ярком кислотном диско-образе, долго его рассматривает, потом возвращается назад на первую страницу, где Чанёль пытался нарисовать какую-то эльфийку.

— А ты хорошо рисуешь, — отвешивает комплимент Бэкхён.

— Это моя работа, — пожимает плечами Чанёль, чувствуя, как загорелись его уши.

— Эльф похожа на какой-то косплей. Это выглядит красиво, но лично я стараюсь не рисковать и не доводить до этой грани.

— Почему?

— Слишком много общественного мнения, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Если ты азиат, то не пытайся трясти жопой, если ты не гей, то пошел вон из дрэга, если ты хочешь выступить в образе известного персонажа, то иди на косплей фестиваль. Причем, адекватных людей больше, но они предпочитают молчать.

— А если ты трансгендер? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Тогда тебя ненавидят все, — хмурится Бэкхён. — Мне кажется, что дрэг это уже давно не только лгбт-явление. Это театр, это шоу, кто угодно может этим заниматься, если хочет и имеет возможности. А к чему ты трансов упомянул?

Чанёль прячет лицо в кружке. Вот кто его за язык тянул? Опасения Кристины подтверждаются, и вроде бы Бэкхён толерантен ко всему, но все равно боязно.

— Кристина — агендер с феминной репрезентацией, — выдает он.

— Так вот в чем дело, — произносит Бэкхён, растягивая слова. — Она захотела попробовать маскулинный образ?

— Она захотела в дрэг, а по гениталиям ей подходят короли, — поясняет Чанёль. — Вот с твоей точки зрения, если бы она стала делать персонажа-королеву, это было бы уместно?

— Меня бы не задело, но остальные... — Бэкхён ставит кружку на журнальный столик. — Остальные бы сказали, что в королевы дрэга нельзя с настоящей вагиной. И в принципе трансгендерным женщинам тоже. Но для меня, повторюсь, дрэг это не про гениталии. Дрэг это про шоу, посыл, протест, заявление.

— И про любовь, — добавляет Чанёль.

— И про любовь, — соглашается Бэкхён. — Ладно, что насчет королевы диско? Ты готов надеть обтягивающий комбинезон?

— Меня пугает мысль о том, куда исчезнет член.

Бэкхён фыркает и откладывает скетчбук в сторону.

— Смотри, прайд через месяц, у тебя есть время, чтобы привыкнуть. И я не буду заставлять тебя выступать, просто погулять по территории, находясь в образе. Тебе придется научиться ходить на каблуках.

— Вот с ними есть проблема, я пытался найти, но моего размера нигде нет, — жалуется Чанёль. — Я в принципе с трудом могу обувь найти, а тут еще и женскую.

Бэкхён смотрит на его стопы и понятливо кивает. Он расстегивает сумку и вытаскивает открытые босоножки на шпильке.

— Держи, только не ломай. Размер явно не твой, будут пальцы вываливаться и пятка свисать, но что есть. А теперь записывай, что тебе нужно купить.

Список впечатляет, и если бы Чанёль не зарабатывал достаточно, он бы отказался. Нужен натуральный парик, нижнее белье, ткань, украшения, поролон. Бэкхён дает сайт, где можно купить виниловые сапоги любого размера. А еще нужна американская косметика, потому что корейская не даст того эффекта, который нужен, но Бэкхён обещает поделиться. Они договариваются встретиться уже в воскресенье, и Чанёлю нужно успеть купить все, что можно, за один день.


	2. Chapter 2

Кристина с утра убегает к своему Дику Бэсту, который в жизни китаянка Тао. А Чанёль остается ждать курьеров с посылками. Хорошо, что все можно купить в интернете и не пришлось краснеть, выбирая белье. Одни сапоги пересылают долго, они из Америки идут.

Повезло Кристине с наставником. Они сразу нашли общий язык и стали чуть ли не лучшими подругами, тем более что обе разговаривают на китайском. А у Чанёля настроенный по-деловому Бэкхён. Нет, между ними возникло понимание, но не на том уровне, на котором хотелось Чанёлю. Он, вдобавок ко всему, нашел его профиль в «Инстаграм» и засмотрелся на фотографии. Бэкхён не выкладывает себя настоящего, это территория Ребекки, нет даже никаких ссылок на реальные страницы в интернете. Не покидает ощущение, что листаешь профиль шикарной женщины, а не переодетого парня. Иногда проскальзывают фотографии голого торса, но никогда — чистого лица. Несмотря на нерельефный пресс и узкую талию, Чанёля настигло то же ощущение, что случилось на пороге квартиры. Бэкхён ему нравится. По крайней мере, внешне, а характер пока непонятен. По сравнению с развязанной Ребеккой, он почему-то держится закрыто. Это из-за того, что им нужно притереться друг к другу, или потому что Бэкхён по жизни недотрога? Радует то, что он адекватно отнесся к Кристине. И к тому же, у Ребекки в профиле написано, что она на самом деле пассив.

Посылки приходят одна за одной, Чанёль не успевает их распаковывать. Парик он сразу примеряет, потому что интересно. Челка закрывает глаза, но все равно видно, что этот блондинистый цвет похож на его нынешнюю прическу. Но выглядит он как мужик в парике. Чанёль снимает футболку, надевает купленный лифчик и ищет, что бы в него подложить. За этим занятием его застает звонок в дверь. Убедившись, что это Бэкхён, Чанёль открывает.

— Зря я это затеял, — вздыхает с порога Бэкхён.

— Все так плохо? — расстраивается Чанёль.

— Мне, глядя на тебя, ржать охота, и боюсь, я в таком состоянии не смогу помочь.

Он улыбается и проходит в гостиную, по которой раскиданы вещи, коробки и пупырчатая пленка. С ним та же сумка, он ее кладет на свободный пятачок. Чанёль снимает парик и вешает на подставку.

— Вижу, у тебя уже есть успехи, — замечает Бэкхён.

— Мне просто хотелось поскорее превратиться в девочку, — пожимает плечами Чанёль.

— Отлично, тогда давай сделаем тебе нужную фигуру и снимем мерки. Ты везде побрился?

Чанёль кивает. Ему показалось странным указание сбрить все волосы между ног, потому что у него так-то комбинезон будет.

— Даже подмышки, смотри, — задирает он руки.

— Замечательно. Раздевайся.

Бэкхён открывает сумку и начинает в ней копошиться. Чанёль снимает домашние штаны, оставаясь в одних трусах. Немного неловко от того, что они оба геи. Но Бэкхён никак не выказывает интереса. Неужели с Чанёлем все так плохо, что он его не привлекает? Уместно ли попытаться пофлиртовать, или затея заранее обречена на провал?

Со столика убираются разбросанные вещи, и Бэкхён выкладывает пульверизатор, салфетки и спортивный пластырь в рулоне. Тут до Чанёля доходит, зачем все это.

— А разве нельзя надеть сто пар трусов и не заморачиваться? — сглотнув, спрашивает он.

— Блонди, не нужно бояться, — приторно ласково говорит Бэкхён. — Ты теперь моя дрэг дочка, а у меня всегда самая плоская промежность. Не выбивайся из семьи.

— Да я уже, с этим диско-стилем, — возражает Чанёль. — Ребекка же секси, а я как клоун буду, может, ну эту утяжку?

— Ты как хочешь, а твои трусы будет видно из-под комбинезона. Хотя всегда можно изменить дизайн и не делать открытый живот. — Бэкхён многозначительно смотрит на пресс Чанёля. — Но я бы не стал скрывать.

— Мои яйца после этого точно выживут? — уточняет Чанёль.

— У тебя не так много чего нужно прятать, — парирует Бэкхён.

Замечание оскорбляет. Чанёль почти пропускает мимо ушей инструкции из-за обиды. Не такой у него маленький, самый обычный. Можно подумать, у Бэкхёна слишком большой. И зачем такое говорить? Сразу хочется все бросить.  

Утягиваться Чанёль уходит в ванную. Сначала он брызгает спиртом на кожу, ее щиплет из-за депиляции. Пережив пару неприятных моментов, Чанёль отрезает несколько кусков пластыря и цепляет за раковину, чтобы было удобнее. Обернув член салфеткой, он приклеивает над основанием ленту и накладывает на член. Остается виснуть приличный кусок. Взяв отрез поменьше, Чанёль клеит его вокруг члена. Может, у него не самый длинный, зато достаточно толстый. Свободный кусок скотча он натягивает между ног до самого окончания спины, заклеивая еще и анус. Яйца он располагает по бокам от члена и точно так же заклеивает промежность оставшимися лентами. Ощущения, как будто он опять по ошибке попытался влезть в джинсы Кристины. Он стоит, раскорячившись, не может сдвинуть ноги. Кажется, будто пластырь готов отвалиться в любую секунду, но вместе с тем неудаленные волосы с конца спины больно дергаются при движении. Чанёль будет страдать, когда начнет срывать. Но хуже всего не то, что гениталии сдавило, а отсутствие привычных ощущений между ног. Как будто кастрировали. Ему хочется все снять, а они только начали. Как Чанёль посмотрит в глаза Кристине, когда скажет, что спасовал? Он надевает свои трусы и выходит. Белье странно топорщится из-за пустоты. Ходить непривычно, кажется, что все может упасть в любой момент, а края пластыря неприятно трутся о бедра.

— А что ты сразу нормальные трусы не взял? — спрашивает Бэкхён, только его увидев.

Он времени не теряет, сидит и вырезает из поролона овальные фигуры. Как Чанёль понимает, это его накладки для задницы.

— Ладно, пойду переодену, — вздыхает он.

— Стой, дай посмотрю, как ты сделал.

— Да не надо, у меня же нечего прятать, — язвит Чанёль.

— Ой, какие мы обидчивые. Блонди! Ты в дрэг королеву переодеваешься. А мы, знаешь ли, не ромашки собираем. Шутки про размеры — это еще цветочки, — смеется Бэкхён.

Он подходит и тянет руки к промежности Чанёля. Тот тормозит и в один момент оказывается полностью голым, если не считать скотча и пустого бюстгальтера. Он пытается прикрыться руками, но Бэкхён успевает пощупать его между ног.

— Нужно еще клейкой ленты. Начинать надо повыше и не бояться затянуть, — говорит он, отклеивая пластырь.

Этот звук теперь Чанёлю в кошмарах будет сниться.   

— Я не боялся, у меня просто толстый, — огрызается он.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза, но не комментирует. Чанёль вяло отбивается, пытаясь сделать все сам, но Бэкхён припечатывает его к стене, раздвигает ноги и затягивает член еще туже. И откуда в нем столько силы? Чанёль надевает женские трусы и, раскорячившись, падает на диван. Ноги подрагивают. Он закрывает лицо руками и пытается успокоиться.

— Не уверен, что дрэг для тебя, — говорит Бэкхён. — Если ты пять минут позора переносишь с истерикой, то что будет дальше? Знаешь, если ты сейчас пошлешь меня, ничего плохого не случится.

— А Кристина?

— А что Кристина? У нее с Тао все хорошо. От твоего поведения больше ничего не зависит.

— Нет, я продолжу, — резко отвечает Чанёль.

— Уверен?

— Да. У меня нет с этим проблем.

Но, возможно, Кристина права, и проблема все-таки есть.

— Ладно. Тогда вырезай себе сиськи из поролона, а я закончу с жопой.

— А мне голым сидеть прикажешь?

— О, не беспокойся, ты меня не смущаешь. Поверь, я и не такое видел.

Бэкхён хохочет и обрезает кусок поролона по линии. Чанёлю ничего не остается, как присоединиться. Он находит в горе хлама кинутую впопыхах розовую заколку, которой убирает челку, когда рисует дома, и закалывает волосы. Фальшивые сиськи помогают не думать о чем-то другом. Тишина угнетает, но Бэкхён начинает мурлыкать под нос. Чанёль машинально отбивает в такт ногой.

— Я все. Надень утягивающие шорты, будем делать тебе жопу.

Чанёль как раз вкладывает в бюстгальтер получившуюся грудь. Засунув в белье накладки, он чувствует себя странно. Появившиеся объемы почему-то сковывают движения. Бэкхён ставит его в центр комнаты и разматывает портняжный метр.

— Ноги у тебя, конечно, кривее некуда, но я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, — комментирует он.

— А ты себе тоже в задницу поролон подкладываешь? — огрызается Чанёль.

— Смотри, блонди, а ты уже начинаешь понимать. Но нет, моя жопка собственная, хочешь потрогать? — смеется Бэкхён и поворачивается задом.

Если тот думал, что Чанёль ничего не сделает, то зря. Он не упускает возможность со всего размаху шлепнуть по заднице. Вопреки ожиданию, Бэкхён разворачивается с улыбкой:

— Вот так, девочка, ты совсем все поняла. Ты придумал себе имя? — спрашивает он.

— Что-то вертится на языке, но не могу поймать, — признается Чанёль.

— Раз я твоя мамочка, то ты можешь взять мою фамилию, — предлагает Бэкхён, начиная его обмерять.

— Нет, спасибо, я не хочу быть пассивом.

— Кто бы сомневался, — фыркает Бэкхён, записывая в телефон мерки бедер. — Твои татуировки что-то значат? — неожиданно спрашивает он.

— Да ничего особенного, — Чанёль разворачивает правую руку и тыкает в рисунок. —  Гитара, потому что я умею играть, — он показывает внешнюю сторону предплечья. — Эта потому что я родился в год обезьяны. Еще есть вот, — Чанёль указывает на палец и на запястье. — LOEY — это Ёль наоборот, а тут памятная дата, чтобы не забывал.

Чтобы не забывал, какими манерные, жеманные феминные геи бывают сволочами и гадинами. Из-за одного придурка он лишился окружения, к счастью, до родных слухи не дошли.

— И никаких мыслей они тебе не подсказывают?

— Почти ничего,— сознается Чанёль. — Хотя, подожди. Дороти. Я хочу быть Дороти.

Бэкхён прерывается и внимательно на него смотрит.

— Дороти Хидденболс, — произносит Чанёль. — Кажется, я уже чувствую, что это мое имя.

— И какой ты хочешь ее видеть? — спрашивает Бэкхён, измеряя объем под грудью.

— Она безумная, но в хорошем смысле, — говорит Чанёль. — Из меня точно секси дивы не получится, значит, один вариант — комедия. И я умею шутить.

— Как бы я хотел себе сексуальную дочурку с кучей талантов, — вздыхает Бэкхён. — Хорошо, что ты приемный.

— Эй, я, может, войду во вкус, и тогда вам всем не поздоровится.

Бэкхён заканчивает измерять.

— Посмотрим. Давай тебя на скорую руку преобразим. Макияж творит чудеса, и ты сможешь лучше понять ту девочку, что я нарисую. Правда, у меня мало опыта, если дело касается других людей, — предупреждает он.

— Я мог бы сам попробовать под твоим руководством, я же все-таки какой-никакой художник, — предлагает Чанёль.

— И как, с первого раза освоишь новые материалы? — сомневается Бэкхён.

— Не знаю, но макияж меня не так пугает, как утяжка, знаешь.

— Ой, все, сейчас нарисую зверскую рожу, чтобы не повадно было.

Бэкхён усаживает Чанёля на диван и раскладывает на столике косметику. Предметов много, и назначения некоторых не всегда понятны, хотя Чанёль насмотрелся уроков по макияжу. Первый делом Бэкхён зачесывает ему брови, промазывает фиолетовым клеем и припудривает.

— Какая у тебя кожа хорошая, — замечает он.

— Стараюсь, как могу, — удивленно отвечает на комплимент Чанёль.

Это ведь был комплимент?

Бэкхён намазывает на его лицо слои тона, скульптора и пудры. Чанёлю хочется чихать от пыли и непривычного ощущения тяжести на лице. Он не видит, что Бэкхён делает, только догадывается. А потом закрывает глаза. По векам мягко скользят кисточки, Бэкхён аккуратно касается его лица, нежные прикосновения  будоражат сознание, но Чанёль берет себя в руки, помня, что возбуждаться будет больно.

— Глаза открой.

Бэкхён с высунутым кончиком языка красит ему ресницы и приклеивает нечто, напоминающее воронья крылья. Иначе Чанёль не может называть то, что нацепили ему на веко. Моргать становится тяжело. Когда на губах оказывается помада, от нее хочется тут же избавиться. Взмахнув несколько раз кисточкой, Бэкхён удовлетворенно кивает.

— Одевайся, сейчас парик наденем, — командует он.

Чанёль неловко встает, привыкший сидеть с раздвинутыми ногами, чтобы ничего еще больше не зажать, тянется к футболке. Фальшивая грудь под тканью выглядит очень неплохо, но норовит вывалиться из лифчика. Надев парик, Чанёль закалывает длинную челку своей заколкой, чтобы не закрывала лицо.

— Ну, как? — спрашивает он.

— Как пугало огородное, но рисую я неплохо, — отвечает Бэкхён.

— Естественно, я пугало, я же не одет, — закатывает глаза Чанёль и выходит в коридор к шкафу с большим зеркалом.

Свое лицо он не узнает. Тонкие, выгнутые дугой брови, вместо привычных прямых гусениц. Длинные, до висков черные стрелки. Розовые, голубые и желтые тени, чтоб их, на пол-лица до самых фальшивых бровей. Губы больше, чем есть на самом деле, нос тоньше и меньше, и на щеках появились скулы, которых отродясь не было видно. И все вот это никак не соотносится с мужскими шмотками и неуложенным париком.

— Ну я и красотка, — бормочет Чанёль.

— Нравится? Если дашь мне попрактиковаться еще пару раз, смогу нарисовать получше.

— Нравиться-то нравится, вот только…

В голову Чанёлю приходит идея. Он же может влезть в те самые джинсы Кристины, теперь им ничего не мешает. А если она будет против, что ее вещи берут без спроса, так Чанёль все постирает. Он проникает в ее комнату, роется на полках шкафов, находит розовый кроп-топ, который Кристина никогда не надевала, те джинсы и переодевается. Все идет хорошо до момента, когда нужно застегивать молнию — ничего не сходится. Чанёль ругается, но оставляет как есть и возвращается к Бэкхёну.

— Моя задница теперь не влезает в джинсы Кристины, хотя раньше проблема была в другом, — жалуется он.

Бэкхён задорно хохочет.

— Осталось надеть каблуки, и тебя можно выпускать в клуб, — вытирает слезы он. — Кстати, надевай. Посмотрю, как ты ходишь.

— А можно я своих дождусь? — просит Чанёль. — Я один раз попробовал, мне показалось, они сломаются.

— Давай, эти босоножки пережили и не таких слонопотамов, как ты, не развалятся.

— Если что, то я — комедийная королева, больно не бить, — вздыхает Чанёль.

Он с трудом влезает в обувь и опасно балансирует над диваном, пытаясь устоять. Бэкхён хватает его за руку и поддерживает. Попытки пройтись затрудняет бардак в гостиной, но когда они выбираются в коридор, Бэкхён заставляет повторять за ним, как он ставит стопу, как кладет руки на бедра, чтобы чувствовать движения. Но Чанёлю мешают опасения, что босоножки сломаются пополам.

В тот момент, когда начинает немного получаться, дверь с привычным писком открывается. Чанёль разворачивается на каблуках, почти при этом не пошатнувшись, и встречается взглядом с незнакомым пареньком с петушиным ирокезом на голове. А потом замечает сзади Кристину в очень знакомой толстовке.

— Эй, это моя кофта, — возмущается Чанёль вместо приветствия.

— И спасибо за нее, размер мне в самый раз, — говорит Кристина, ставя на пол пакеты. — А это мои джинсы? Кажется, тебе маловаты.

— А то я не вижу. Могла бы ради меня иметь в гардеробе что-то подходящее.

— Там были длинные безразмерные юбки, умник.

Пока они препираются, спутник Кристины протягивает руку Бэкхёну и дает пять.

— А ты времени зря не теряла, да, Бэкс, — смеется он хриплым голосом. — Сучка, это слишком жестоко, не нужно быть такой мстительной.

— Чанёль, познакомься, это Дик Бэст, мой дрэг папочка, — представляет Кристина.

Ухмылка этого перца заставляет почувствовать себя ничтожеством. Но Чанёль собирается, картинно раскланивается, чуть не  шлепнувшись на пол, и представляется как Дороти. Не сразу, но он понимает, что Дик не накрашен и грудь не прячет, что немного путает. Оно в дрэге или не в дрэге? Если в дрэге, то где утяжка и борода, а если нет, то почему его представляют не как Тао?

— Ладно, блонди, продолжим в следующий раз, — быстро ориентируется Бэкхён. — Я заберу у тебя все и поработаю над костюмом, напишу тогда, когда и где.

— Как, ты уже уходишь? — надувает губы Дик. — А мы думали поиграть в приставку, ты же любишь это дело.

— И ты тоже уходишь, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя анально покарал за мои парики. Ты еще вчера обещал все доделать, — с нажимом говорит Бэкхён. — Блонди, белье тоже снимай, мне пригодится.

— Я бы успел, — ворчит Дик.

Чанёль отправляется в ванную, стараясь не прислушиваться к громкому голосу дрэг короля. И вот этот человек понравился Кристине? С ним неуютно находиться вместе, он выглядит, как злючка, да и говорит так же. Ведет себя развязно, лифчика не носит! Когда Чанёль выходит, Бэкхён выкручивает Дику через майку сосок, и тот вопит дурным голосом.

— Спасибо, ты мне нравишься все больше и больше, — елейным голосом говорит Бэкхён, принимая белье и парик. — Совет, когда будешь отклеивать пластырь, попробуй сделать это вместе с гидрофильным маслом.

— Вы все-таки приходите как-нибудь вместе потусить, — зовет Кристина. — Мы недавно Человека-Паука нового купили, но так и не запускали.

— В любой момент, детка, — воркует Дик, посылая ей воздушный поцелуй.

— Вот только яйца подкатывать не надо, — сурово говорит Чанёль.

Не хватало еще, чтобы всякие сомнительные личности очаровывали Кристину. Ей же могут разбить сердце.  

Бэкхён подталкивает Дика к выходу.

— Спишемся, до скорого, — говорит он и, не дав Дику попрощаться, захлопывает за ними дверь.

Кристина и Чанёль остаются в коридоре в полной растерянности.

— И что сейчас было? — риторически спрашивает Чанёль.

— Бэкхён всегда такой? — уточняет Кристина. — Хмурый, грубый и дерганный?

— Не сказал бы, хотя он меня недолюбливает, это до сих пор чувствуется, — задумывается Чанёль. — Но мы уже немного стебем друг друга, думаю, не все так плохо. И все-таки, Дик или Тао?

— Ей привычнее Дик, и чтобы обращались как к мужчине, даже когда она не в дрэге.

— А рассказать мне об этом до, чтобы у меня голова не пухла?

— Прости, я как-то не подумала, мне вопросы пола несущественны.

Кристина достает из пакета кожаную куртку с кучей заклепок и примеряет перед зеркалом.

— Ну, в любом случае, я сначала подумал, что передо мной парень, — вздыхает Чанёль. — У тебя гидрофильное масло есть?


	3. Chapter 3

Чанёль не может выбросить из головы Бэкхёна. Началось все с обдумывания их взаимоотношений, и заканчиваться не собиралось. Вроде бы все неплохо, никакого прямого наезда нет, они даже могут повеселиться, но если анализировать постфактум, то можно увидеть какую-то зажатость. Чанёль днями напролет листает профиль Ребекки, и ему с каждым разом нравится все больше и больше, вопреки убеждениям. Это ненормально — хотеть мужика в женском платье, но Чанёль ничего не может поделать. А по вечерам он ищет на «Твиче» канал Бэкхёна. Дик проболтался Кристине, что в социальных сетях Бэкхён не отсвечивает, у него есть профили для Ребекки, а для дополнительного дохода он стримит игры. Но ник не сказал, приходится искать самому.

В следующий раз они договариваются встретиться в четверг у Бэкхёна после рабочего дня. В другие дни кто-то из них обязательно занят. Чанёль обещает себе, что в этот раз попытается показать свою заинтересованность в парне и посмотреть на реакцию. Если ничего не получится, то пытаться больше не будет. Проблема в том, что Чанёль не умеет флиртовать.

Нагруженный тяжелыми сапогами, Чанёль стоит под дверью и ждет, когда Бэкхён откроет. В квартире слышится какое-то копошение, и наконец, ему открывают.

— Хайииии! — с порога здоровается Чанёль, растянув губы в самой большой улыбке, на которую только был способен.

— Копировать чужой стиль — моветон, — хмыкает Бэкхён, облизнув губы. — Но я оценил, да.

— Я не копирую, я ищу себя, — парирует уязвленный Чанёль.

Он обнаружил, что Ребекка фанатка Аляски, поэтому хотел разрядить обстановку.

— Проходи уже. Давай сразу начнем, у меня куча дел, — закатывает глаза Бэкхён.

— А, то есть я для тебя не одно из этих дел, так, что ли? — подтрунивает над ним Чанёль.

Из узкого коридора он попадает в такую же маленькую комнату. Вдоль стены стоит стойка с висящей на ней одеждой, зеркало в полный рост, высокий матрас уютно вписался в нишу окна, рядом стол со швейной машинкой. Напротив окна стоит стол с монстрообразным компьютером и профессиональное игровое кресло. На стене висит скромное распятие, что удивляет сильнее всего. Бэкхён шлепается прямо на пол и предлагает сесть рядом.

— Начнем сегодня с макияжа, а потом примерка и все остальное.

Чанёль надевает шапочку под парик и смиренно подставляет лицо. В этот раз макияж занимает меньше времени, и когда он смотрит в протянутое зеркало, то снова удивляется, вполне узнавая себя. Бэкхён снизил градус гипертрофированности, уменьшил стрелки, не так высоко нарисовал брови и не сильно менял рельеф лица. Так вполне могла выглядеть сестра Чанёля, Юра, если бы захотела пойти на костюмированную вечеринку.

— А почему так естественно выглядит? — спрашивает он.

— Знаешь хореографа j-black?

— Нет. Откуда, я дрэгом заинтересовался почти две недели назад.

— Он не в дрэге. И он кореец, работает в нашем шоу-бизнесе, — вздыхает Бэкхён, будто разговаривает с недалеким человеком. — У него есть женское альтер-эго j-pink, с которым он успешно выступает на ТВ. И вот он не использует дрэг техники, чтобы выглядеть как женщина.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что в нашем телеке можно увидеть почти дрэг? — удивляется Чанёль.

— Хочешь поговорить про несправедливость этого мира? Что если ты артист, то платья и каблуки ничего страшного, тебе за это платят, а если ты дрэг королева и работаешь в клубе, то уже извращенец? — ухмыляется Бэкхён. — Не дави на больное.

— А почему ты сразу про него не вспомнил? И, раз уж на то пошло, ты сам не сильно контурируешь лицо, — замечает Чанёль.

— Ну, во-первых, ты мне приемная дочь, поэтому я не собирался делать нам одинаковый макияж, — улыбается Бэкхён. — А, во-вторых, я хожу к j-black на мастер-классы, должен же я уметь танцевать.

— Круто! Подожди, но ты двигаешься как девушка. Приходишь на занятия в дрэге?

— Вовсе нет. Сонбэним один из немногих, кто открыто топит за отмену гендерных различий, поэтому он преподает разные стили и манеру движений.

— Какой крутой мужик, — качает головой Чанёль. — И что, тоже гей? И в телике?

— А вот тут не угадал, — смеется Бэкхён. — У него есть красавица жена, его партнер по танцам, и они без обмана вместе. Когда ставят парные танцы, между ними искры летят. Ладно, хватит болтать, иди утягивайся. Ванная за дверью напротив.

Во второй раз у Чанёль получается быстрее и лучше. Наученный больным опытом отдирания клея от волосков на спине, он даже сходил в салон и потратился на эпиляцию. Некоторые места все равно пришлось доделывать самому, но это того стоило: кожа гладкая, как у младенца. Ничего теперь застревать не должно. Разместив как следует накладки в белье, Чанёль возвращается. Бэкхён разложил на матрасе детали костюма. Он протягивает лифчик, претерпевший ряд изменений: поролоновые вставки обтянуты капроном и зашиты в чашечки. Когда Чанёль его застегивает, то грудь сдавливает сильнее, чем было раньше. Он пытается разместить лифчик так, чтобы не сжимало, и замечает, что его собственные грудные мышцы сжало и образовалась складка. Бэкхён подходит с кисточкой и быстрыми движениями дорисовывает имитацию груди.

— Вау, — единственное, что может сказать Чанёль, глядя в зеркало в полный рост, — у меня есть сиськи.

— Только не двигайся, — говорит Бэкхён, стоя рядом с его задницей с иголкой в руках.

Он приметывает накладки к белью, потом перекрещивает лямки лифчика и закалывает. Чанёль почему-то задерживает дыхание. Насколько сейчас удачный момент что-то сказать, когда у твоей спины вертится приятный тебе парень?

— Миленькая у тебя квартира, — говорит Чанёль.

— Спасибо.

Бэкхён натягивает ему через голову сметанный верх комбинезона. Вырез пока без воротника и не видно ни накладок, ни ложбинки. Со штанами приходится повозиться, булавки норовят впиться в кожу. Бэкхён натягивает их сбоку, где должна быть молния, и закалывает. Чанёль чувствует, что как бы хорошо в итоге они ни сидели, а все равно без ремней будут спадать. Спереди и сзади висят петли для кольца, чтобы скрепить верх и низ. Бэкхён что-то перекалывает на брюках, затягивает на топе, делает пометки белым карандашом. Он просит надеть обувь и парик. Чанёль еле наклоняется, чтобы все не испортить, и неуклюже влезает в сапоги. В них он научился ходить за два вечера, это не тонкая шпилька, а толстый, расширяющийся к низу каблук, да еще на платформе. Парик надеть пара пустяков, он подстрижен и уложен. Бэкхён помогает разместить пряди как надо, открывая уши. Украшения у Чанёля дома, но и без них образ сложился.

Из зеркала на него смотрит огромная девушка с большими бедрами в голубом блестящем недокомбинезоне с открытым прессом. Ее длинные светлые волосы лежат на плечах и скрывают бицепсы. Она кокетливо надувает перекрашенные губы, крутит на палец локон, кладет руку на бедро и подмигивает. Чанёль такого поведения от себя не ожидает и тут же пугается. Бэкхён откровенно ржет.

— Обожаю магию перевоплощения. Блонди, ты красотка, — комментирует он, проходясь кисточкой по рельефному прессу.

— Да, — растерянно кивает Чанёль. — Ты бы на такую клюнул?

— Представь себе, да, — смеется Бэкхён.

— И кай каем* ты тоже занимался? — невинно спрашивает Чанёль.

— О, какие слова страшные ты знаешь. Только кай каем и занимаюсь, — хмыкает Бэкхён. — Не так просто найти партнера, если ты в дрэге.

— А почему? Ты же постоянно в клубах, общаешься с людьми.

— Я уже говорил, что дрэг королев считают извращенцами?

Бэкхён хмурится и начинает собирать раскиданные коробочки со швейными принадлежностями.

— Не так просто быть в дрэге, — вздыхает он. — Геи, знаешь ли, не любят, когда их ущемляют. А переодевания их почему-то именно ущемляют. Видите ли, слишком женственно. При этом сами как жеманные курицы!

Чанёль вздрагивает. Бэкхён повторяет слово в слово его обычные мысли.

— И все равно ходят посмотреть на шоу, — продолжает тот. — Лицемерие в сообществе зашкаливает. Иногда хочется все бросить и уехать в Эл-Эй. Хотя и там токсичности хватает.

— Я не думал, что у нас все так плохо, — бормочет Чанёль.

— У нас не плохо. У нас ужасно. Лгбт-культуру развивать сложно, гетеронормативная общественность давит традиционными ценностями, а власти лишь делают вид, что они толерантные. Ты знаешь, какие условия для прайда они выставили? — взрывается Бэкхён. — У нас будет небольшая площадка с открытой сценой, а по периметру выставят высокие автобусы вместе с полицейским оцеплением, чтобы нормальные люди не увидели срам!

Чанёлю становится стыдно, будто бы он сидел в правительстве и ставил такие условия.

— Ну, это, наверное, для нашей охраны. Мало ли, кто-то неадекватный захочет вмешаться…

— Вот и они так же сказали, но очевидно же, что нас не хотят показывать «нормальным людям», — продолжает злиться Бэкхён. — А еще знаешь что? Я тут услышал, что в тот же день, напротив прайда собираются устроить христианский митинг. Догадываешься, зачем?

— Чтобы нас поглотила Геенна Огненная.

— И что самое обидное, зарегистрировалось не так много людей. Прайд бесплатный! Приходи, поддержи сообщество, прояви себя, чтобы перестать прятаться по углам и терпеть давление, чтобы на нас перестали закрывать глаза. Но нет, это слишком страшно и вызывающе!

Бэкхён взбивает волосы и гневно раздувает ноздри. Чанёль кладет руку ему на плечо и сжимает. Потом полезет с флиртом, дураку понятно, что момент не тот.

— Еще не вечер, пара недель осталась, может, потом подтянутся, — утешает он. — И рекламу надо, а то я нигде не видел, только в клубе.

— Может, и подтянутся, — сдувается Бэкхён. — И про рекламу я ребятам говорил, но кто, блин, слушает трансвестита. Ладно, надо твою лапу измерить, лучше перчатками тебе обойтись.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается Чанёль.

Он слегка расстроен и выбит из колеи. Все эти претензии применимы и к нему, а все почему? Потому что не светит ориентацией, а выйти на прайд — это целая заявка миру. Он один из тех, кто никогда бы не зарегистрировался по своей воле.

Пока они завершают примерку, разговор не клеится. Бэкхён мурлычет под нос ту же мелодию, что и тогда. Чанёль потом пытался подобрать на гитаре.

— А что ты поешь? Я хотел на гитаре сыграть, но почти все забыл.

— Love song от Bumkey. Правда можешь на слух подобрать?

— Да, без проблем. Пару часов послушать и все готово.

Бэкхён с сомнением на него смотрит.

— Правда могу. Давай в следующий раз у меня, я докажу, — предлагает Чанёль.

— Да я думаю о возможности припахать тебя к выступлению. Как бы я не отмахивался от этой мысли, но нам не хватает номеров, к сожалению. Мы с девочками можем занять все места, но сплошные липсинки быстро наскучат.

— Считаешь, что я не потяну? — оскорбляется Чанёль.

— Ты случайный человек в дрэге, это всего лишь на один раз, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён.

— И все причины? Ну так я могу. Только скажи, что надо делать.

Осознав, что ввязался в еще большую головную боль, Чанёль прикусывает язык. Вот что он за человек, постоянно хочет доказать себе, что он не такой, какой есть. Задело неявное обвинение в пассивности — тут же лезет на амбразуру, чтобы показать, какой он инициативный, готов выступать за правое дело.

— Мы бы могли исполнить эту песню дуэтом, — задумывается Бэкхён. — Я пою, ты на гитаре аккомпанируешь. Или даже не знаю…

— Мне нравится, я готов на гитаре побренчать. Делов-то.

— В дрэг образе?

— Так меня без грима никто не узнает, — пожимает плечами Чанёль.

— Тогда подожди секунду, я созвонюсь уточнить.

Бэкхён выходит из комнаты. Чанёль хлопает себя по лбу, вспоминает, что на лице косметика и пытается вслепую все поправить. Молодец, нечего сказать. Чанёль ждет окончательного решения и разглядывает комнату. Больше всего интересует компьютерный стол, может, найдется подсказка. Рядом с мышью розовые наушники с кошачьими ушками на ободке, они обрамляют кружку, подписанную Baekhyun. И есть еще какая-то надпись с другой стороны. Чанёль ее разворачивает, там написано korgy_thunderstorm3000. Если это не отсылка на Аляску с ее ником, то тогда Чанёль дебил. И что значит «коргия»? В общем, этот ник нужно обязательно попробовать на «Твиче», вдруг это оно?

— Одобрили. Теперь тебе страдать еще больше, — неловко смеется Бэкхён, возвращаясь в комнату.

— Вся жизнь это боль.

***

В пятницу Кристина радует Чанёля, что в воскресенье придет Дик. Как раз в тот день, когда у них с Бэкхёном репетиция. А Чанёль не хочет пропускать второй шанс пофлиртовать из-за перца, который ведет себя слишком развязно. Ведь обязательно будет отпускать шуточки, если Чанёль облажается.

А ник на «Твиче» вычислен правильно. Чанёль залипает на последней трансляции и никак не может поверить, что милашка-очаровашка с кошачьими ушками, вежливо и интеллигентно общающийся с подписчиками и комментирующий игру, это грубый Бэкхён и уж тем более секси Ребекка. Где настоящий? И ведь самое поганое, что милашка-очаровашка с первых секунд покорил и так ничего не понимающее сердце. Бён Бэкхён, гореть тебе в аду.

Звонок в дверь раздается, когда Чанёль бреется в ванной. Он проспал, ночью учил песню, а до этого целый день сталкерил Бэкхёна в интернете. Это ненормально, нужно что-то с этим делать. Например, пойти в лоб и предложить заняться кай каем. Хотя, Чанёлю не секс нужен, Чанёль хочет нормальные отношения, три года один, в конце концов.

Дика слышно даже через закрытую дверь. Чанёль в очередной раз поражается, как он-она-оно понравилось Кристине. Хотя все логично, агендер с другим непонятно-каким-гендером, не могли не сойтись, когда вокруг традиционные гендеры. Чанёль натягивает улыбку, прежде чем выйти, и нос к носу сталкивается с Бэкхёном, которого не было слышно.

— Привет пошли скорее иначе у меня мозги вытекут, — скороговоркой произносит Бекххён.

Чанёль без всяких слов заталкивает его в гостиную, которую отобрал у Кристины на этот день. Она больше и удобнее его комнаты, и за стеной не живет нервная старенькая тетушка.

— Я думал, вы друзья, — замечает Чанёль, кивая в сторону комнаты Кристины, откуда все еще доносится шум.

— Я люблю его, — говорит Бэкхён с таким видом, будто признается в чем-то предосудительном. — Но иногда его слишком много. Особенно, когда мы куда-то идем.

— Вот, значит, как, — поникает Чанёль. Конечно, Бэкхён не может ходить один, без парня, только не такой как он. И то, что его парень — Дик, ну что поделать. — То есть то, что он трансгендер, тебя не смущает?

— В смысле?

Бэкхён выглядит так, будто Чанёль у него спрашивает, сколько килограммов риса надо, чтобы верблюд долетел до Луны.

— Дик не трансгендер, у него крыша поехавшая. Ему нравится говорить о себе как о мальчике, но чуть что, так он девочка. И заодно лесбиянка, если ты понимаешь мои намеки, — ошарашенно говорит Бэкхён.

— В смысле? — переспрашивает Чанёль.

— Может, знаешь, когда девочки в пубертатном периоде в интернете делают вид, что они мальчики? Вот Тао выросла, а манера осталась. Ладно бы, если бы просто делала дрэг. И просто клеилась к девушкам. Так ведь в жизни изображает мужика, причем какого-то странного.

Чанёль натягивает улыбку. Он ничего так и не понял, кроме того, что Тао таки девочка и, возможно, покушается на честь Кристины. Взяв гитару, Чанёль усаживается как следует и пробегается по струнам.

— Я наиграю, а ты послушай, правильно ли.

Пару раз он все же запинается, но учитывая, что он сидел ночью и не выспался, результат отменный. К тому же, еще есть время подготовиться.

— И ведь не соврал, — присвистывает Бэкхён. — Можно воды, я горло промочу.

Проходя мимо комнаты Кристины на кухню, Чанёль слышит приглушенное хихиканье. Весело девчонкам. То есть, агендеру и поехавшей. А у него опять суровый Бэкхён сидит на диване.

Песня не складывается. Бэкхён поет очень тихо и на высоких нотах срывается. То ли он стесняется, то ли боится создавать шум. Но ни после третьего, ни после пятого раза ничего не складывается. Чанёль отставляет гитару и молча смотрит на Бэкхёна. Тот сидит, опустив голову, будто не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения.

— Надо было дрэг принести, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Не переживай ты так, пожалуйста, просто ты сегодня не в голосе, бывает, — пытается утешить его Чанёль.

— Да не в голосе дело, боюсь петь громче.

— Не переживай, с этой стороны у нас хорошие соседи живут, ругаться не будут.

— А этого ты куда денешь? — спрашивает Бэкхён, кивая в сторону Дика и Кристины. — Он мой друг, но не упустит возможность меня пошейдить*.

От удивления, что открылась неожиданная сторона Бэкхёна, Чанёль не знает, что сказать. Боится принижения! Оказывается, и его можно ранить.

— Прости, если бы я знал, я бы что-нибудь придумал.

— Да не важно. У нас с Диком свой интерес прийти вместе, — отмахивается Бэкхён. — Просто в следующий раз постараемся без него.

— А на выступлении тебя так не заморозит? — уточняет Чанёль.

— Вживую я пел уже не раз, не переживай. Просто Дик обладает удивительным свойством разрушать все, что есть у него под рукой.

Бэкхён встает и подбирает сумку. Чанёль понимает, что тот собирается прощаться, и спешно пытается найти предлог, чтобы его остановить. Он не должен просрать этот шанс! У них тут гитара, романтическая песня! Чанёль хватает его за руку, запинается, пытаясь сказать что-нибудь в духе «не уходи, давай пообщаемся», как в гостиную заходит Кристина. Чанёль отпускает Бэкхёна.

— Ну, как? — спрашивает она, поправляя прическу.

Чанёль протирает глаза. Буквально полчаса назад у нее были длинные волосы без челки, а сейчас по плечи и с коротким, уложенным на две половинки, огрызком на лбу.

— Мне не нравится, а зачем тебе такая челка? — говорит он прямо.

— Хотел, чтобы я сбрила виски и поставила хохолок? — фыркает Кристина. — Это для моего дрэга. Заодно можно спокойно женские прически носить.

— Дик у нас стилист, если ты не знал, — поясняет Бэкхён. — Это модная стрижка, тебе очень идет. А Чанёль ничего не понимает.

— А, ну если я ничего не понимаю, — разводит руками Чанёль.

— Ну что, вы все? Мы тоже. Го в приставку, — врывается Дик и прыгает ровно на середину дивана. — Бэкс, садись, будешь в моей команде.

— У нас только два джойстика, — протестует Чанёль.

— Лучше бы сходил пива принес, чем возмущаться, — парирует Дик.

— Из нас двоих баба здесь ты. И вообще только ты здесь баба, — огрызается Чанёль.

— Ах, если у меня есть вагина, значит, я обязан таскать тебе еду?

— Феминист, — коротко поясняет Бэкхён.

— Я должен был догадаться.

— Заткнитесь, я принесу, — вздыхает Кристина. — За что мне все это.

— Не нужно было его в квартиру пускать! — кричит вдогонку Чанёль и получает джойстиком по голове.

Он сейчас отыграется, никто лучше него не играет «Фифу».

 

После Бэкхёна и Дика остается маленький бардак и разгромный счет. Победил Бэкхён, что не удивительно. Чанёль моет посуду, Кристина ее вытирает.

— Но почему обычное китайское имя? — недоумевает Чанёль над выбором дрэг-имени подруги. — Разве это не твое настоящее?

— Меня зовут Ву Ифань, дубина, — закатывает глаза Кристина. — И мне оно не нравится. И почему Ву Няньчжень обычное? Ты разве не слышишь?

— Нет, — честно признается Чанёль, даже не попытавшись вникнуть.

— «Не думай о Чжэнь». Я зря тебя китайскому учила?

— Конечно, ты еще сомневалась в этом? И все равно смысл имени от меня ускользает.

Чанёль получает полотенцем по заднице, а в ответ брызгает на подругу водой.

— Так, что у тебя с Бэкхёном? — спрашивает Кристина.

— Ничего, а разве есть поводы беспокоиться? — пожимает плечами Чанёль.

— Ты проиграл, потому что отвлекался на его руки. Я понимаю, у него изящные пальцы, но для того, кто орал, что всех уделает, ты смотрел не туда.

Чанёль вздыхает, признавая ее правоту. Да, смотрел, но все остальные были увлечены игрой, никто бы не заметил.

— Хотел предложить попробовать начать отношения, но что-то как-то не сложилось.

— Бедняжка. Тебе помочь?

— Нет, да и не думаю, что стоит пытаться. — Чанёль снова вздыхает. — Он ненавидит таких, как я.

— Каких?

— Ныкающихся по углам от окружающих.

— А, — понятливо кивает Кристина. — С таким подходом никогда партнера не найдешь. Ну, это не мои проблемы, живи как тебе удобно.

— А ты уже влюбилась в Тао-Дика или еще нет? — огрызается Чанёль. — Вы друг другу подходите: одна без гендера, вторая в нем запуталась.

— Неа, не заденешь.

Чанёль споласкивает последний стакан.

— Почему у меня не получается? — в пустоту спрашивает он.

— Что конкретно? У тебя много чего не получается, — отзывается Кристина.

— Быть геем.

— О. Их есть у меня. Ответы на вопросы, в смысле. Но подсказывать я тебе не буду.

Она убирает посуду по местам и вешает полотенце на крючок.

— Ты меня дразнишь, — хмурится Чанёль. — У меня, между прочим, трагедия. Я слежу за ним в интернете, а при встрече не могу вести себя адекватно.

— Тут ты не прав, — качает головой Кристина. — Чай будешь? Ты ведешь себя как обычно, и только зная тебя досконально, можно заметить разницу.

— Буду. Со стороны все так и выглядит?

— Со стороны ты вообще геем не выглядишь. Да, да, знаю, жеманные манеры это не про тебя, но можно не быть таким зажатым? Все-таки осознание себя и своей ориентации не проходит бесследно, люди раскрепощаются, а ты словно копия какого-нибудь традиционного корейца.

— Ну извините, я так воспитан, — ворчит Чанёль.

— Вот именно. — Кристина многозначительно замолкает, разливая чай по кружкам. — Не хочу навязывать свое мнение, но не пора ли тебе пересмотреть поведение? Иногда даже я не верю, что ты гей, и что мы не пара.

— Но мы не пара! — возмущается Чанёль.

— Тогда не ревнуй меня к Дику.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai kai - сленговое выражение, обозначающее секс между дрэг королевами  
> Шейдить (shade) - указывать на недостатки или ошибки в грубой форме


	4. Chapter 4

Свободных мест на парковке не видно. Чанёль в очередной раз делает круг, пытаясь высмотреть просвет между стройными рядами. Если уже все занято, то почему Бэкхён ныл, что мало народу придет на прайд?

— Вон там, налево, — указывает Кристина.

Чанёль еле втискивает машину между двумя внедорожниками. Выходить придется с максимальной осторожностью. Надо было приезжать раньше, а не к открытию, как сказал Бэкхён. Кто же знал.

— А я говорила, — ворчит Кристина.

Она уже ходила на сеульские прайды и предсказывала столпотворение. Но Чанёль почему-то поверил Бэкхёну, хотя если анализировать задним числом его поведение, становится понятно, что у парня организаторская паранойя. Он вообще так закрутился в последние дни, что не успел отдать готовый костюм. И, естественно, у Бэкхёна не было времени ответить на сообщения, так что Чанёль практически сдался, даже не пытавшись. Кристина, как обычно, права, но сделать с этим Чанёль ничего не может.

— Оставишь мне ключи? — просит Кристина. — Дику будет удобнее подготовить меня здесь.

— Держи. Только не запачкайте мне все тут. И еще, — Чанёль указывает на потолок — Тут камеры, осторожнее с раздеваниями.

— В отличие от тебя, я утянулась еще дома.

Взяв из багажника гитару и сумку с вещами, Чанёль ищет выход с подземной парковки. У поста охраны он сталкивается с Тао-Диком. Тот уже в образе, в распахнутой косухе с нарисованными мускулами, из-под куртки торчат куски телесного скотча, а на груди и животе приклеены куцые волоски. Они здороваются, Чанёль мнется пару секунд, решая, начать светскую беседу или можно идти, как Дик заговаривает первый:

— Милый костюмчик, Барби.

— Слишком банально, попробуй еще, — хмыкает Чанёль, одергивая кофту розового спортивного костюма.

— Вот сейчас верю, что ты гей, — говорит Дик. — Хочешь совет?

— Ну давай, — пожимает плечами Чанёль.

— Только Ребекка предпочитает снизу, а так Бэкхён топ всех топов.

— Мне это так пригодится, — закатывает глаза Чанёль.

— А что, ты его не хочешь? Ой, или, прости, у тебя импотенция? Тогда приношу свои извинения, но быть в боттоме импотенция не мешает, — тараторит Дик.

Чанёль поправляет кепку и уходит по-английски.

В толпе идущих на прайд людей он выделяется не только ростом, но и внешним видом. Вокруг сплошь цивильно одетые люди, разве что с радужной символикой на значках, браслетах. Кто-то идет с флагами, где-то видны иностранцы, но в целом кажется, что люди идут на обычный уличный фестиваль, а не прайд. Площадка с шатрами, лужайкой и сценой огорожена невысоким забором. По периметру стоят волонтеры в желтых жилетах и контролируют потоки людей. На входе на территорию стоит охрана и досматривает большие сумки. Чанёль с содроганием сердца открывает свой баул, где у него лежат парик с сапогами и бельем, и ожидает реакции. Ну да, вот он такой идет на прайд одеваться в женщину. Вопреки опасениям, секьюрити улыбается без всякой издевки или пренебрежения и просит сфотографироваться. Чанёль от неожиданности соглашается.

Организаторские шатры стоят за сценой, туда он и направляется. Назвав свое имя, Чанёль получает бейдж и проходит «за кулисы», с трудом обнаружив палатку дрэг королев.

— Здравствуйте, дамы, — говорит он, зайдя внутрь.

В шатре тесно и не очень светло. Стоит всего одно зеркало в полный рост, нет ширм, пять раздетых мужиков в панике мечутся из угла в угол, а шестой спокойно красится.

— Как ты вовремя, иди сюда, бросай вещи, — подзывает Бэкхён.

Он сидит в одних трусах за столом, заваленным вещами. Еще не Ребекка, но уже не Бэкхён.

— Привет, а что вот так вот?.. — машет руками Чанёль.

— Что нам дали, тем и пользуемся. — Бэкхён сбрызгивает лицо закрепителем макияжа. — Помоги простынку подержать, утянуть член никак не могу без свидетелей.

Они отходят в угол, Чанёль разворачивает кусок ткани, а Бэкхён встает к нему спиной и снимает белье. Чанёль старается не смотреть на белую задницу, иначе у него встанет, но все равно понимает, что пялится, когда в голове остается одна мысль: «Родинка на попе!» Это же смерть для его яиц, они взорвутся к концу дня. Нужно с этим что-то делать, точнее как-то дать понять Бэкхёну, что Чанёль готов на все, даже на боттома. Рядом встает полная дива средних лет и без всякого смущения заклеивает промежность. Кажется, яйца Чанёля спасены.

— Давай теперь ты, — руководит Бэкхён, успевший полностью оформить низ.

Несмотря на то, что член от прикосновений норовит подняться и все испортить, Чанёль заклеивается на максимум. Его спасают расхаживающие несексуальные голые тела. Хотя парочка человек могут похвастаться хорошими фигурами. Бэкхён старательно смотрит в стенку и беспрекословно ждет. И даже немного расстраивается, когда Чанёль заканчивает.

Погода вроде бы теплая, а находиться голым на улице все равно холодно. Чанёль с тоской смотрит на свой открытый костюм. Бэкхён дает ему странную конструкцию с накладками на задницу, напоминающую трусы с пуш-апом, и помогает надеть. Они кое-как крепят накладки с помощью двустороннего скотча к трусам и коже, Чанёль натягивает лифчик и, наконец, облачается в готовый костюм. Сидит внатяг, белья нигде не видно, спадать ничего не будет, Бэкхён еще по бокам соединил топ и брюки прозрачными полосками, чтобы держалось. Шапочка под парик — на волосы, лицо — под кисточки, парик — на голову, украшения по местам, сапоги — на ноги. И Чанёль превращается в Дороти Хидденболс. Он пришел позже и быстрее всех оделся, в зеркало из-за этого не посмотреться. Бэкхён протягивает прозрачные перчатки с пайетками и накладными ногтями.

— Чеши отсюда, но не забудь в три часа быть за сценой, — командует Бэкхён. — И без тебя тесно.

— А гитару не затопчут? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Еще же гитара, господи, — стонет Бэкхён. — Тут за сценой бегают волонтеры. Пусть положат к нашему реквизиту.

В округе ни одного большого зеркала, кроме того, что заняли королевы. Разобравшись с гитарой, Чанёль ищет, где бы на себя посмотреть. Да, он видел отдельные части тела в настольное зеркало, но этого мало. Он до сих пор не очень чувствует себя женщиной, хотя ходить умеет, глазки мужикам строит, сиськи идут впереди него.

Чанёль забыл телефон и бумажник в палатке, но не хочет возвращаться и мешать королевам. Он выбирается в люди и первым делом пытается найти Кристину и Тао. То есть Няньчжэня и Дика. Попутно он улыбается гостям, посылает воздушные поцелуи одиноким мальчикам и девочкам, но завязать какой-то непринужденный и легкий разговор не выходит.  Лицо у него, что ли, не располагающее? При этом он видит, что часть людей открыта к общению, но мало, очень мало движения. Вспоминая виденные прайды из США и Европы, Чанёль не может не отметить, как зажаты в большинстве своем корейцы. И он сам тоже.

Вместо Няньчжэня Чанёль находит того охранника, что с ним фотографировался — он обходит территорию. Они замечают друг друга, и Чанёль идет к нему, выдав самую яркую улыбку из своего арсенала.

— Привет, кисуля, я тут потеряла двух парнишек, которые сиськи утягивают, может видел: один почти голый с фальшивыми волосами на груди, а второй высокий и с каменной рожей, — говорит Чанёль, накручивая на палец локон.

— Буквально только что мимо проходили, — улыбается секьюрити. — А я хотел тебя увидеть, красотка.

— Да ладно.

— Вы, королевы, удивительные люди. Я вами восхищаюсь, и сам бы хотел попробовать, но…

— Но что?

— Даже не знаю, как объяснить, тебе, наверное будет сложно понять. Мне сорок и у меня есть жена и ребенок…

— Ох, если бы на мне не было парика и сто слоев штукатурки, я бы сказала, что попробовать можно, только осторожно, чтобы никто не узнал и не увидел, но… — Чанёль встряхивает волосами, — тебе просто нужно попробовать без всяких оговорок. Да, жена может не понять, да, от нее нужно скрывать. Да, ты не сможешь рассказать друзьям и знакомым, потому что у нас общество не такое открытое. А ну и что? Если бы у нас не было тайных желаний, порицаемых обществом, мы бы тут не собирались…

Чанёль обрывает мысль, потому что осознание одной маленькой детали бьет под дых. Слишком сильно влияние общественного мнения. Когда ты живешь в такой среде и знаешь, что это и это делать не принято, не потому что плохо, а потому что соседка будет грозить пальцем, хотя ничего ужасного ты делать не собирался, то и не замечаешь, как обрастаешь внутренними ограничениями. А потом волею случая ты сталкиваешься с другой культурой, более свободной и открытой, проникаешься ей и понимаешь, что не так в твоей жизни. И все равно натыкаешься на внутренние ограничения, хотя, казалось бы, прекрасно видишь, что они навязаны. И от них не так-то легко избавиться, потому что окружающие волей или неволей пытаются вернуть тебя назад. Вот и получается, что с одной стороны индивидуальность, а с другой коллективность.

— Ты сможешь попробовать дрэг, если сумеешь выйти из своих рамок, — говорит Чанёль. — Это трудно, но у кого-то все-таки получается.

Не очень обнадеживающе выходит.

— А как ты вышла за рамки? — спрашивает секьюрити.

— Боюсь, что я этого и не сделала, — поникает Чанёль.

Мужчина бросает взгляд на бейдж, который Чанёль прикрепил к поясу.

— Дороти, прости, что расстроил, я не хотел. Может, тебя селфи взбодрит?

Услышав, как впервые ее называют дрэг-именем, Дороти поднимает голову внутри Чанёля. Кажется, Кристина даже в шутку не обращалась к нему так, а имя в разговорах не светилось. Тот же Бэкхён только «блонди» его и звал.

— Конечно, кисуля, — улыбается Дороти. — Ты не забудь хештегнуть мое имя, договорились?

Из нескольких вариантов она выбирает самый лучший, где видна ее ложбинка. Отпустив секьюрити работать, Дороти оглядывается. Парочку дрэг королей так и не видно, но и неважно. Теперь она знает, что хочет — селфи. Больше селфи, больше памяти о том, что она была и ходила по прайду. Больше Дороти Хидденболс.

Первой жертвой она выбирает гетеропару иностранцев, несущих огромный флаг на шесть цветов. Английский у нее на среднем уровне, но это не мешает им переброситься парой приятных фраз, отвесить комплименты и, конечно же, сделать селфи. Их зовут Ник и Джуди, они из Калифорнии, путешествуют по всем прайдам. С их слов в Сеуле меньше всего они видели фриков, и очень рады обняться с дрэг квин. Дороти дает себя потискать во всех местах и не упускает случая помять чужие попки.

Со следующей девушкой, Элис, афро-британкой, они очень долго болтают, и заодно Элис угощает за рассказ о корейской кухне и как правильно ее есть. Разогревшись, Дороти начинает нападать на корейцев, для начала выбирая группы по три-пять человек, но с ними ничего не выходит. А потом она наталкивается на палатку «Родительской помощи». Тетушки и один дядюшка обнимают всех желающих молодых людей и что-то говорят им с радостными улыбками. Многие люди потом просветленно плачут. И все равно рядом с ними не так много желающих получить поддержку. Дороти спешит к ним, продавливая своей платформой мягкую почву.

— Матушка, я тоже хочу, — говорит она, доковыляв до ближайшей тетушки.

— Иди сюда, красавец, — без всякого пренебрежения протягивает руки низенькая женщина. — Куда ты только вымахал, сынок, — кряхтит она, приподнимаясь на цыпочки и целуя склонившуюся Дороти в щеку.

— Это не я, это каблуки, — шутит она, показывая на сапоги.

Тетушка берет ее руки со страшными накладными ногтями и складывает вместе.

— Ну что, рассказывай, есть мальчик?

— Нету, матушка, нету, совсем одна, — вздыхает Дороти.

— А нравится кто-нибудь?

— О, это да. Нравится, только я все никак признаться не могу.

— А что мешает? Он тебя не поймет?

— Да я сама себе мешаю, — вздыхает Дороти. — Все голова дурная забита непонятно чем.

— Ты можешь мне рассказать все, — тетушка гладит ее по руке. — О чем ты думаешь, о чем переживаешь, чего боишься.

— Правда? — вздыхает Дороти.

— Я вырастила троих детей, — смеется тетушка, — Меня ничем не удивишь. Даже младший не сумел, хотя пришел признаваться, что ему нравятся мальчики. Да я знала об этом еще до того, как он сам понял.

Дороти улыбается.

— Наверное, начать надо с того, что…

Она рассказывает про сложности Чанёля с манерными и женственными геями, что он ввязался в дрэг, потому что хотел доказать, что у него нет проблем. Что Чанёль ошибся, но он не знает, куда дальше двигаться. Что он боится признаваться Бэкхёну, потому что олицетворяет ту прослойку лгбт, которая не инициативная, бессловесная и фактически не существующая. Чанёля так воспитывали, быть суровым и стойким, настоящим мужчиной. А еще он не умеет выражать свои эмоции,  поэтому за него сейчас с блеском справляется Дороти.

— Вот что я скажу, сынок: это все у тебя в голове. Проблемы твои надуманы, страхи, все это. Ты смотри, что ты сделал — ты не побоялся выйти в люди в женской одежде. А боишься признаться парню. Ну откажет он тебе, и что тогда? Найдешь нового, ты вон какая попастая.

— Это поролон, — поправляет Дороти.

— Не важно. Сейчас клюнут, а потом деваться будет некуда. Это обычные женские штучки, неужели не знаешь?

— Знаю, сама попалась, но у него все натуральное, в отличие от меня.

— Поэтому не бойся. Все в твоей голове. Люби себя, и все будет в полном порядке.

Они обнимаются, а у Дороти ком в горле. Очевидные ответы никогда не замечаешь вовремя.

— Спасибо, жаль, моя мама не может сказать мне такого, — с грустью улыбается Дороти.

Она уходит в прострации и бродит среди людей, продолжая раздавать улыбки, объятия и селфи, но мысли ее далеко. Это же очевидно! «Если ты не можешь полюбить себя, то как, черт побери, ты полюбишь кого-то другого». У Чанёля в голове до сих пор пример отца, который ему постоянно ставили. Серьезный успешный мужчина, женат, двое детей, свой бизнес, человек-кремень. Такой, как он, геем быть никак не может. Чанёль не может исполнить ролевую модель, а значит, что? Корит себя за дефектность. Кажется, ему нужен психолог, потому что с такой глубокой пакостью, которая сидит на подкорке, справиться самому сложно. Отсюда и реакция на заклеивание члена, феминных мальчиков и дрэг королев, потому что это не сочетается с типичным маскулинным образом.

Игравшие до этого популярные хиты затихают, и на сцену с фанфарами выходят двое мужчин. Дороти продвигается поближе, чтобы лучше видеть. Провозглашается открытие прайда, и ведущие говорят правильные и очевидные вещи про толерантность, про равенство и про любовь.

— Вот он! А ты говорил, что найти блондинку-дылду будет просто! — слышит Дороти Дика.

Перед ней возникают пропавшие короли. Кристина, ставшая Няньчжэнем, настолько отличается от обычной себя, что у Дороти рот открывается. Ву Няньчжэнь — это рокер с волосами, убранными в хвост, щетиной и надменным взглядом. Мужчина получился шикарный, и если не знать о том, что он фальшивый, то можно и влюбиться.

— Чанёль, ты телефон в палатке забыл. Мы из-за тебя переволновались, — говорит Няньчжэнь.

— Дороти, — поправляет она.

— Как скажешь.

— Блонди! — раздается гневный окрик.

К ним на всех парах летит, размахивая клатчем, шикарная красотка Ребекка в матроске и плиссированной юбке.

— Ты совсем? А время кто смотреть будет? — налетает она на Дороти.

— Я контролирую ситуацию, все хорошо.

— Еще из-за тебя волноваться не хватало. Тут одна проблема на другой. Ладно, я побежала.

Ребекка разворачивается на каблуках, но Дороти ловит ее за руку.

— Одну минутку, я только скажу.

Дороти глубоко вздыхает. Сейчас, или она отправится учиться любить себя и потеряет возможность получить интересного и многогранного парня.

— Ребекка, Бэкхён, вы оба мне нравитесь, и я бы хотела… хотел предложить попробовать встречаться.

И Дороти, и Чанёль вглядываются в непонимающие глаза Ребекки. Обтекаемое предложение получилось, но как есть.

— Чего? — спрашивает Ребекка.

— Встречаться. Ты и я. Как Бэкхён и Чанёль. С кай каем, — запинаясь, поясняет Дороти.

— Ты разве не с Кристиной?

— Чего?

Обернувшись к притихшим королям, Дороти видит их опущенные взгляды.

— А она-то тут причем?

— Ты разве не натурал?

В голове Дороти происходит взрыв из мыслей. Она отпускает руку Ребекки и остается стоять, словно застывшая статуя. Вот так вот, Пак Чанёль, можешь собой гордиться, тебя даже другие геи не заподозрят, что уж говорить про обывателей.

— Кристина была права, — тихо говорит Дороти. — А я как обычно… Нет, Ребекка, я гей. И…

— Да как так-то?! — взрывается Ребекка. На ее прелестном личике вырисовывается злобная гримаса. — В тебе вообще ничего не говорит об этом. Ни одежда, ни поведение, ни какие-то мелкие детали. Ни одной попытки гейского заигрывания во время примерок, вообще ничего. А ты, оказывается, один из тех, кто себя стыдится!

— Я могу объяснить? — пытается вставить Дороти.

— Засунь объяснения себе в жопу, у меня нет на тебя времени. Дороти должна быть в три за сценой, если не появится, я знаю, где ты живешь! — выплевывает Ребекка и улетает в направлении организаторской палатки.

Чанёль бы на этом месте плюнул и забил. Он предполагал, что так может случиться, и что Бэкхён не будет в восторге. Но Дороти отчаянно хочет объясниться. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что трогать Ребекку сейчас не самая лучшая идея, поэтому стоит попытаться после выступления. Дороти открывает клатч и находит свои телефон и бумажник, а еще помаду и зеркальце.

— Я так и знал, — подает голос Дик.

— Что ты знал? — огрызается Дороти.

— Что Бэкхён не вдуплил, что ты гей. Я когда спросил, будет он к тебе подкатывать или нет, он ответил, что ты глухой натурал и даже пытаться не стоит, у тебя девушка есть.

— А я предлагал ему рассказать, — признается Няньчжэнь. — Но ты захотел посмотреть, что будет. А я говорил, что с Чанёлем ничего путного не получится.

— Я не думал, что все так запущено, — возмущается Дик. — Вы вообще про свою ориентацию говорили?

— Ни разу, — признается Дороти.

— Чему я тогда удивляюсь.

Дороти устало смотрит на нахохлившегося Дика. Пошло оно все к черту. Она на празднике любви, сейчас кого-нибудь найдет вместо Ребекки. Королей Дороти оставляет одних, а сама пробирается к палатке с пивом. Столкнувшись с парочкой ирландцев, пожелавших с ней сфоткаться и пообниматься, она немного приободряется. Пока Дороти тянет пиво, к ней подходят две кореянки и смущенно просят сделать селфи. Она никому не отказывает, улыбается, пытается шутить, хотя пошлые панчи не всегда выходят. Дороти замечают, как под песни приглашенной никому не известной звезды люди расслабляются, больше общаются, плотнее становятся друг к другу. На траве разворачивают пледы, подстилки, в палатки становится больше очередей, тут и там раздаются радостные возгласы. И почему Чанёль раньше не принимал участия в прайдах? Боялся женственных мальчиков, да, но их тут не так много, в основном молодые люди достаточно мужественные, даже несмотря на тонкий стан или излишне яркий макияж.

Ведущие объявляют небольшой перерыв перед следующим исполнителем и приглашают группу королев дрэга Blue Latex. Дороти пробирается поближе к сцене.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

У Ребекки на голове синий апельсин в разрезе. У остальных тоже плюшевые фрукты: ананас, киви, арбуз и виноград. А еще шестая участница в ростовом костюме банана. На сцене творится фруктовая вакханалия. Дамы ко всему прочему записали кавер на «Red Flavour» и липсинкуют под него. Из динамиков льются не изысканные голоса Red Velvet, а писклявый вокал Blue Latex. Одна Ребекка своим голосом поет, и делает это хорошо. Кажется, немного изменили текст, теперь он слышится как набор фруктовых эвфемизмов. Дамы больше разыгрывают сценку с бананом, чем танцуют, хотя на припеве повторяют оригинальные движения. Лучше всех двигается банан. Но Ребекка выгрызает лидерство, на последних нотах плавно спустившись на шпагат.

Дороти активно хлопает и свистит, выражая поддержку. С ведущими на сцене остается Ребекка, снявшая апельсин, и тоже берет микрофон.

— Киски, как настроение?! — кричит она.

Люди отвечают не очень шумно. Но Ребекку как будто бы это не заботит.

— Я рада, что дрэг шоу второй год появляется на прайде. Нам безумно приятно быть частью этого праздника и дарить вам веселье и радость. Как одна из организаторов, хочу поблагодарить всех, кто пришел, кто подавал заявки на участие, кто помогает нам за кулисами, спасибо всем волонтерам. Без всех вас прайда бы не состоялось.

Ребекка делает традиционный поклон под одобрительные аплодисменты. Ведущие объявляют следующего гостя.

К Дороти пробираются Няньчжэнь и Дик.

— Тао, ты настоящий «дик», — говорит Дороти, прежде чем они сами с ней заговорят.

— Оскорблять-то за что? — недоумевает Дик.

— Меня смущал тот факт, что Бэкхён стеснялся петь при тебе. Я еще думала, ну вы же вроде как друзья, что не так? А ты натуральный мудак.

— Да что я сделал-то? Это вы, два дебила, не умеете выстраивать общение, — вспыхивает Дик, распугивая окружающих криком.

— Мы да, мы дебилы, я-то точно, по крайней мере, — складывает руки на груди Дороти. — Я была уверена, что моя ориентация ясна, а вы двое, как знающие люди, могли поправить Бэкхёна, когда заметили, что он введен в заблуждение. А сейчас меня за сценой ждет злая фурия, которая с удовольствием оторвет мне яйца после выступления. Я боюсь перед ней показываться.

— Если ты не пойдешь, Ребекка тебя прикончит, — возражает Дик. — Она знает твое больное место — тайну ориентации. Может расклеить у твоего дома листовки или еще что похуже.

— Я уже проходила такое, — горько усмехается Дороти. — Как-то пережила. А ты что молчишь, Ву-как-тебя-там?

Няньчжэнь ковыряет землю носком ботинка.

— Дик не виноват, это я предложил поспорить, когда до вас дойдет, — сознается он.

Дороти цепенеет, и на ее место возвращается Чанёль. Он делает глубокий вздох, зажмуривается и медленно через нос выдыхает.

— Хочешь сказать, что я был для вас цирковой зверушкой? Что за мной так интересно наблюдать и даже делать ставки? — сквозь зубы цедит он, возвращая свой нормальный голос. — Что все мои мучения были для того, чтобы вы поржали? Я для тебя посмешище?

— Нет, конечно…

— Кристина, я тебе верил, — по слогам произносит Чанёль. — Ты мой единственный друг, который знает все, что у меня на душе, а я для тебя клоун? Как ты можешь, зная, что меня травили из-за ориентации?

— Я не имела ничего такого…

— Я теперь прекрасно понимаю, почему Бэкхён плохо пел, когда Тао была за стенкой. Он тоже не хочет быть нечаянным клоуном.

— Да послушай! — влезает Дик.

— Нет, даже не буду пытаться. Оставьте меня. Сейчас явно не тот момент, когда стоит разговаривать по душам.

Выплеснув желчь, Чанёль отходит к ограждению подышать в одиночестве. Нужно прийти в себя и снова войти в Дороти. Погорячился он или нет, подумает потом. Снова бы поговорить с тетушками, да там очередь. За ограждением видны транспаранты протестующих против прайда. Лозунги не выходят за банальные «однополая любовь — это грех», «разврат ведет в ад», «убережем детей от сатанистов». Это настолько глупо, что даже не вызывает неприязнь.

Приведя себя в порядок, Дороти снова возвращается в толпу. Танцевать под выступление артиста не хочется, она медленно продвигается в сторону закулисья. Дороти замечает палатку с желтым крестом. Это явно не скорая помощь дежурит. Она пробирается поближе, но тут же прячется за какого-то парня, увидев, как к палатке подходит Ребекка, переодевшая платье. С ней обнимаются женщины, и из недр шатра выходит пожилой мужчина в черной рясе с деревянными четками в руках. Он осеняет Ребекку распятием, она целует ему руку. Дороти теряет челюсть от увиденного. Там, за оградой стоят христианские активисты, протестуют против лгбт, а на прайде работает пастор и мило общается с геями и лесбиянками. Что происходит? Почему Ребекка с ними… Дороти вспоминает крест у нее в квартире, которому не придала особого значения. Вот это неожиданный поворот. Нужно спросить, как так вышло. В любом случае, три часа неминуемо приближаются, у Дороти нет выбора, да и зов природы требует снять пластырь, а без посторонней помощи она не справится. И единственный человек, которого она может попросить, это Ребекка.

Дороти догоняет ее у входа на  территорию организаторов.

— Ребекка, подожди, — просит она, спотыкаясь из-за быстрого шага.

— О, давай не будем, ладно? Тут одни нервы, там другие, я вспылила, не обдумав ситуацию, — тут же уходит в оборону Ребекка. — В общем, пошумели и забыли.

Дороти, собиравшаяся спросить про священника, удрученно вздыхает.

— Все в порядке, я не в обиде, — говорит она. — Но ты в курсе, что Тао знала и обо мне, и что ты не раскусила меня?

Ребекка с непроницаемым лицом поворачивается к ней, внимательно смотрит, а потом запрокидывает голову и вздыхает.

— Когда-нибудь я ее убью, — бормочет она. — Небось еще поспорила? Кто-то выиграл?

— Не знаю, — хмурится Дороти. — Но с Кристиной я больше не общаюсь.

— Не пори горячку, это всего лишь спор, — отмахивается Ребекка. — С которого всегда можно стребовать дивиденды. И если Дик вдруг выиграл, то все, что ему достанется — заберу себе. Ты тоже так сделай.

Дороти пожимает плечами.

— Она знает, что у меня на душе, но тем не менее насмехается за моей спиной. Спор — это насмешка. Я не могу с этим  смириться.

— В прощении скрыта великая сила. Когда отпускаешь ситуацию, становится гораздо легче, — замечает Ребекка.

— Это тебе тот священник сказал? — наконец спрашивает Дороти. — Что они тут делают, если за территорией стоят активисты и призывают нас всех сжечь на кострах?

— О, ты видела, — улыбается Ребекка. — Я пригласила приход на прайд, потому что часто их посещаю. Они не считают гомосексуальность грехом и всегда рады оказать помощь. Нам всем иногда нужно место, чтобы тебя выслушали и не осудили.

 Они почти доходят до выхода на сцену.

— После выступления пойду к ним, — вздыхает Дороти. — Если опять узнаю про себя что-то новое, то вскроюсь.

— Только сеанса психотерапии нам с тобой не хватало, — фыркает Ребекка.

— Окей, не буду тебя грузить. Хотя твоя помощь мне бы сейчас не помешала.

— Ну что там у тебя? — закатывает глаза Ребекка.

— Помоги мне сходить в туалет, я с этим пластырем одна не справлюсь.

Ребекка с трудом удерживает серьезное выражение лица. Биотуалеты у ограды, зато людей нет. И умывальников никаких тоже. Мучения с отклеиванием пластыря вознаграждаются ободрительными словами и ласковыми шлепками по поролоновой попе. У Ребекки в сумочке находится все нужное, чтобы поправить промежность. Дороти не стыдно от того, что та орудовала у нее между ног, и почти не возбуждало. Перспектива мучиться с заклеенным стояком остужала пыл.

Они возвращаются к сцене. Дороти хватает гитару, будто это ее спасательный круг, и ищет, куда бы пристроить клатч. К ним подходят волонтеры, объясняют, что, куда и как. Ребекка утыкается в телефон, явно не намеренная о чем-то говорить. А Дороти ведь нужно до конца все прояснить. Но страшно, вдруг ее опять обругают, выгонят пинками с прайда, и что тогда? Останется Чанёль один без какой-либо поддержки.

— Почему я раньше этого не сделала? — вздыхает Ребекка и подсовывает телефон.

Дороти видит свой профиль, вернее, профиль Чанёля, в  Jack’d, и сначала не понимает, в чем смысл.

— А, это приложение выдало тебе ближайшего гея что ли? — догадывается она.

— Ага. Ты меня прости, я обычно так не туплю и всегда проверяю, если есть сомнения. Но их вообще не было.

— Я тебя не нашла в Jack’d, — жалуется Дороти. — Только в «Инстаграме» и «Твиче».

— А в «Твиче» каким образом? — удивляется Ребекка.

— Кружка на столе. Кстати, что значит «Коргия»?

— Корги плюс оргия. Это не важно. Ты что — сталкер? Блонди, скажи, что нет.

— Я, ну… — запинается Дороти. — Ну я никак не могла с тобой поговорить не на тему дрэга, а узнать поближе хотелось. И на флирт ты не реагировала…

— А был флирт? — удивляется Ребекка. — Не отвечай. Если мы продолжим разговаривать, я тебя стукну. Или вообще побью.

Дороти прикрывается гитарой. Плакали новые отношения, не видать Чанёлю Бэкхёна. Ребекка раздражена и даже не пытается скрыть это. Придется отступить, разобраться в себе, перестать быть типичным корейцем, которого в гомосексуальности не обвинить, и тогда искать нормальные отношения.

— Ладно, прости, что вообще запутала и испортила настроение. Сдаюсь. Забудь, что я пыталась признаться.

— То есть вот насколько я тебе нравлюсь? Стоило разозлиться, так ты бежишь, поджав хвост? — взрывается Ребекка. — Знаешь что? Я вообще тебя не понимаю. Что с тобой не так? Почему все такое поверхностное?

Дороти опускает глаза.

— Дамы, ваш выход, поднимайтесь, — прерывает разговор волонтер и показывает, куда идти.

***

Дороти регулирует высоту микрофона, пока Ребекка ее представляет и называет песню. Улыбаться приходится через силу, чтобы не пугать расстроенной рожей пришедших отдохнуть людей. Мандража перед выступлением не было, но он пришел, когда она уселась на стул и попыталась сложить ноги так, чтобы не мешались. В итоге сидит боком и нервничает. Мало того, что они недостаточно репетировали, так еще и поругаться успели. Ответы на вопросы Ребекки есть, но рассказать о том позоре не так просто. Дороти смотрит на татуировку с датой и обещает себе, что разберется с этим сегодня. Или хотя бы завтра.

Ребекка тихо отсчитывает такт, и они одновременно вступают. Дороти сосредоточена на гитаре, не хватало еще и это испортить. Голос Ребекки не дрожит, не срывается, все переживания достаются аккомпанементу. У нее прикрыты глаза, она нежно держит микрофон двумя руками, будто он хрустальный. Дороти чуть не ошибается, когда на припеве Ребекка с легкостью берет высокие ноты. В этот момент она приоткрывает глаза и искоса смотрит на гитару. Или на Дороти, ей не разобраться, она больше следит за тем, какие аккорды играет. И все идет хорошо ровно до проигрыша. Дороти путается в пальцах, быстро исправляется, бросает взгляд на Ребекку и чуть опять не ошибается. Та мягко улыбается, как будто смотрит не на дуру «блонди», а на кого-то ей приятного. Грудь Дороти сдавливает, и в этом не лифчик виноват. Она опускает взгляд на гитару и пытается не воспарить над землей. Припев повторяется, Дороти доигрывает аккорд и смотрит на Ребекку, завершающую вокализ перед паузой. Их взгляды соединяются, публика начинает хлопать, но Ребекка еле заметно кивает, и они повторяют припев, продолжая смотреть друг на друга. Дороти, естественно, пару раз промахивается, не видя куда ставить пальцы.

Сердце заходится как сумасшедшее, когда она встает, чтобы поклониться. Еще ноги почему-то отказываются стоять смирно, трясясь, будто первый раз на каблуках. Да и улыбка эта дурацкая на весь рот выдает с головой. Ребекка, наоборот, выглядит смущенной тихоней, заправляя прядь парика за ухо. Ведущие хвалят их выступление, Дороти всовывают микрофон. Ребекка пихает локтем и делает страшные глаза.

— Аньян! — пищит Дороти, со страху сделав ошибку в самом элементарном слове. — Меня зовут Дороти Хидденболс, я дрэг королева из восьмидесятых.

— Как тебе прайд? — спрашивает ведущий.

— Довез меня до Гонконга, — несет чушь Дороти.

Она спиной ощущает желание Ребекки ее задушить.

— До Гонконга? — уточняет ведущий.

— Ага, до туда. Вам помочь до него добраться? — спрашивает Дороти, быстро взяв гитару в руки и сделав «трунь» струнами.

Помирать, так с музыкой.

Ребекка сзади фыркает.

— Тише, девочка, зайчики работают, нечего на их Макао облизываться.

— А если я хочу на материковую часть? — Дороти уже не остановить.

— А какая разница, ты же загранпаспорт дома оставила, — парирует Ребекка.

— Вот облом. Придется уйти ни с чем.

Ведущие с радостью выпроваживают див со сцены. У них на лицах написано облегчение, что эти придурошные уходят. К ним поднимается один из организаторов, чтобы сказать речь.

— Аньян? Аньян?! Ты нормальная вообще, нет? — набрасывается на нее Ребекка, едва они спускаются.

— У меня мозги закоротило напрочь, — стонет Дороти. — Я вообще не была готова говорить, это не мое.

— И после этого ты будешь утверждать, что ты комедийная дива?

— Я и так пылаю от стыда, можешь не подливать.

Дороти утыкается в гриф гитары, рискуя лишиться глаз.

— Эй, ладно, не психуй, люди не в теме скорее решат, что ты плохой комик, чем дура необразованная.

— Спасибо, утешила, и то, и другое не очень.

— Но я готова орать раненной чайкой с шутки про Гонконг, — подбадривает Ребекка. — Особенно про материковую часть.

— Я теперь не выйду отсюда никуда, — стонет Дороти.

— Ты так ноешь, будто Чанёль прорвался сквозь баррикады образа, — замечает Ребекка.

— Это не так, я просто хочу, чтобы надо мной смеялись, когда я это контролирую.

Толпа кому-то бурно хлопает. Со сцены спускается серьезный мужчина, они с Ребеккой обмениваются поклонами.

— А сейчас просим вернуться к нам удивительную Ребекку Боттом! — объявляют ведущие.

— Давай сделаем так: ты исчезаешь из моего поля зрения, чтобы я не видела тебя сегодня, а вечером после прайда мы бухаем у меня на квартире, — быстро предлагает Ребекка.

— В смысле?!

— А ты готова без алкоголя поведать мне о своих комплексах? Лично я нет.

— Нет, после вот этого всего ты готова со мной еще бухать? — уточняет Дороти. — Ты святая женщина, ты знаешь об этом?

— Конечно, — она откидывает с плеч волосы. — Давай, исчезай, а я займусь делом.

Но Дороти остается за кулисами, не желая ничего пропустить.

— Котятки, еще раз спасибо, что пришли, — Ребекка кланяется на девяносто градусов. — Для нас всех важно ежегодно собираться, несмотря на погоду, атмосферу в обществе и политическую ситуацию. Каждый из вас является частью одной большой силы, и вместе мы можем быть услышаны. Мы приходим на прайд, потому что больше не желаем прятаться, у нас нет сил скрываться от окружающих. Мы просто хотим любить и не получать за это осуждения. И мы находим здесь таких же людей, как и мы, которым нужна поддержка и опора. Я хочу сказать спасибо «Родительской помощи», что снова приехали к нам и дарите свою любовь, потому что мы все — ваши дети. Спасибо приходу католической церкви в Чонно-гу, что пришли в этом году, многим важно знать, что не только люди на земле их любят. — Она начинает перечислять длинный список всех участников с активностями, информационных партнеров и чиновников, подписавших разрешение. — Спасибо волонтерам, спасибо всем, кто не смог прийти. Я всех вас люблю, мы все любим вас. И помните, если вы не полюбите себя, то как, черт побери, вы сможете полюбить кого-то еще? — Ребекка вскидывает кулак вверх. — Я могу услышать «Аминь»?

И Дороти слышит. За кулисами аплодируют.

***

Таксист услужливо останавливается около магазина, когда Чанёль просит остановить и подождать. Нехорошо заявляться в гости на пьянку с пустыми руками. Он быстро покупает пачку пива и закуски и возвращается в машину, боясь промокнуть под ливнем.

Ключи остались у Кристины, с которой Чанёль контактировать пока не готов. К тому же, он выпил на прайде, и за руль садиться опасно. А тут, как назло, под конец дня зарядил дождь, пришлось спешно забирать вещи из гримерки. Он до конца так и не переоделся, под спортивным костюмом комбинезон, макияж не доснят, пластырь на месте. У него одна надежда, что прежде чем напиваться, Бэкхён позволит ему воспользоваться душем. И что тот уже добрался до дома, и Чанёлю не придется стоять под дверью с сумкой, гитарой и пивом. Телефон разряжен, запасной батареи нет, зарядка осталась в машине, а такси стоит в пробке.

Наконец добравшись до квартиры, Чанёль ощущает дежавю. Он звонит в дверь, не надеясь на чудо, но ему открывают.

— Ты долго, — говорит Бэкхён, вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем.

— Это ты быстро, все дороги в пробках, — возражает Чанёль.

— Так я на метро.

— Я про это не подумал. Ладно, пустишь в душ?

Чанёль расстегивает кофту, показывая неснятый комбинезон. Хорошо еще, что штаны налезли на увеличенную задницу, а то пришлось бы выглядеть как городской сумасшедший.

— Безусловно. Удивительно, что ты добрался живым в таком виде. Куда только спешил?

— Я бы сказал, что в Гонконг, но, во-первых, не надеюсь, а во-вторых, я после сегодня недееспособен, — пыхтит Чанёль, запустив руку в штаны и отковыривая пластырь.

— Иди уже. Чистые полотенца под раковиной, умывалки в шкафчике за зеркалом, там же новая мочалка, если нужно. Шампунь без сульфатов не трогай, выбирай другие.

— Принято.

Горячая вода определенно спасает этот день.


	6. Chapter 6

После душа Чанёль надевает спортивный костюм на голое тело, потому что ему хочется больше свободы. Со стороны кухни доносится шебуршение, он идет туда. Бэкхён в огромном желтом худи возится с микроволновкой, натянув капюшон на мокрую голову. Из-под кофты торчат края коротких шорт. Он весь такой домашний и уютный, что Чанёлю становится неловко. За этой стороной Бэкхёна он подглядывал на «Твиче», и увидеть вживую котика со стримов не ожидал. Тем более, на попойке с целью излить душу.

Алкоголь — это ритуал. Алкоголь — это сыворотка правды. Чанёль не может вспомнить ни одного момента с отцом, когда они просто говорили как отец с сыном, но может перечислить по памяти все ситуации, когда они пили вместе ради задушевного разговора. Чтобы сказать, что он не хочет учиться на финансиста, Чанёлю пришлось заказать столик в мясном ресторане и распить с отцом три бутылки соджу. Чтобы подготовить его к новости, что сестра беременна и выходит замуж, Чанёль уговаривает с ним на пару шесть банок пива и бутылку макколи. Когда отец объясняет маленьким Чанёлю и Юре, что у них не будет братика, потому что он не захотел рождаться, отец напивается в дрова. И множество подобных моментов, когда требуется просто поговорить.

— Ты не переборщил с бухлом? — спрашивает Бэкхён, разрывая упаковочную пленку на пиве.

— Мне этого может и не хватить.

Чанёль разваливается на стуле, широко расставив ноги. Ему нужно ощущать, что член на месте, иначе будет каждые пять минут заглядывать в штаны.

— Помнится мне, как папаша напоил нас с братом, прежде чем признаться, что нашел себе другую женщину, — хмыкает Бэкхён.

— И у тебя в семье так же. Они знают, что ты гей?

— Да.

Бэкхён не дает пространного комментария, отвлекшись на сигнал микроволновки. Он достает исходящие паром куриные крылышки и ножки в картонном ведре, ставит на стол и вскрывает банки с пивом.

— Они… — Чанёль не знает, как спросить, — нормально отреагировали?

Вместо ответа Бэкхён вгрызается в мясо, слизывает с губ жир, стряхивает с пальцев панировку и запивает пивом.

— Почему твое поведение такое усредненное? — спрашивает он.

Чанёль делает огромный глоток из банки.

— Я не выходил из шкафа.

— Это я догадался, — кивает Бэкхён.

— И, соответственно, пока я жил с родителями, то мне нужно было оставаться в образе примерного сына, а это значит во всем равняться на отца. Я и так доставил им массу неприятных эмоций, когда решил перевестись на графического дизайнера.

— Этот образ можно было снять, когда ты стал жить один, — замечает Бэкхён. — И надевать обратно по семейным праздникам.

— А ты так делал? — спрашивает Чанёль. — Нормально жилось с знанием, что ты обманываешь родных.

Бэкхён вытирает пальцы и задумчиво колупает открывашку на банке.

— Ну, долго не вытерпел, признался и разругался, — сознается он.

— С концами? — уточняет Чанёль.

— Полностью и бесповоротно, — кивает Бэкхён.

Чанёль бормочет извинения и продолжает потягивать пиво. Почему-то он чувствует себя трусом.

— Не извиняйся, я давно это пережил. И даже не жалею.

Улыбается Бэкхён легко и ободряюще, как будто разрыв с родными — это такая же ерунда, как мусор выбросить.

— Тебе, наверное, покажется циничным то, что я скажу, но значение родственников переоценено. Ты не выбираешь людей, с которыми ты связан кровными узами, ты не можешь влиять на их мировоззрение, характер и модели поведения. И если ты отличаешься, тебя хотят подавить, а не понять.

— Но… — пытается возразить Чанёль, живший с родителями, внимательно относящимися к мнению своих детей.

— Понимаю, что не у всех так, но у нас пока что патриархальная страна. Ты должен следовать нормам, уважать старших, почитать отца и так далее. Личность человека не учитывается. Ты — это все твои родственники, и наоборот, все твои родственники — это ты.

— Да, я тоже воспитан на культе старших, конфуцианские традиции и все такое, но лично у меня родители уважали наши с сестрой мнения. Да, я там сначала поступал финансы изучать по их просьбе, но когда мы с отцом поговорили по душам, он принял мою позицию. Я знаю, какой к ним нужен подход, чтобы никто не расстроился, — возражает Чанёль.

— И тем не менее, ты до сих пор сидишь в шкафу, — ехидничает Бэкхён. — И со своей ориентацией ты даже более одинок, чем я.

— Но они в меня вложились, сделали человеком, я не могу обмануть их ожидания.

— А, то есть просто обманывать их можно, а обманывать ожидания нет? Если они у тебя такие любящие и понимающие, чего боишься? Умереть от передозировки алкоголя, когда будешь говорить по душам с отцом?

— Показать свою дефектность, — тихо проговаривает Чанёль мысль, пришедшую ему после разговора с «Родительской помощью», — Они пытались сделать из меня человека, а я оказался неправильным. Их усилия пропали впустую. Я не могу стать, как мой отец, я не могу их отблагодарить.

— Ты же знаешь, что гомосексуальность не дефект?

— Знаю, но от этого не легче.

Бэкхён откидывается на спинку стула. Повисает неловкое молчание. Чанёль прикрывает глаза и вздыхает.

— Моя татуировка, которая с датой, — говорит он, собравшись с мыслями. — Я ее первой сделал, когда у меня появился парень. Первые отношения, хотел запомнить дату встречи. Он учился в том же университете, что и я, мы нашли друг друга в приложении. Практически случайная встреча. Тогда все было проще, не так боязно, я даже собирался совершить камин-аут перед родителями.  

Взъерошив влажные волосы, Чанёль мощными глотками приканчивает банку и тянется к новой.

— И что же помешало? — спрашивает Бэкхён, не выдержав паузы.

— Мы с тем парнем расстались. Нехорошо расстались, хотя это помогло мне решиться сменить специальность. Не смотри на меня так, я правда доучился бы на финансиста, задвинув рисование в дальний угол, — морщится Чанёль. — Но находиться в одних стенах с человеком, который меня растоптал… Только это и примиряет меня с действительностью.

— Что же тот парень такого сделал?

— Прилюдно назвал меня геем, фактически заставил признать ориентацию, когда я был не готов. Постоянно ставил мне в вину, что я хочу романтики, прогулок в темноте, поцелуев в тайных местах. А еще я на его вкус был не достаточно мачо.

— То есть ты был нормальным геем, а потом ты закрылся. Ты странный человек, блонди.

— Уж какой есть, — разводит руками Чанёль. — Но самое главное — он изменял мне с какими-то богатыми папиками, не знаю точно, сколько их было. И брал деньги. У него всегда были дорогие шмотки, телефон и так далее. Я даже не думал, что среди геев могут быть содержанцы.

— Всем хочется халявы, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Правда, непонятно, зачем ему был нужен ты, и почему тебя соблазнил такой типаж. Ни за что не поверю, что это был медведеподобный качок, к папочкам обычно лезут мальчики, которым без удостоверения алкоголь не продают.

— Ну да, он был нежным, женственным, шумным, ярким, — перечисляет Чанёль. — Я на него клюнул моментально, даже не подумал узнать получше. Втюрился по самые уши, а мне и измену на голову вылили, и осуждение окружающих. Ему-то наплевать на все было, пока деньги в карманах водились.

— Но зачем ему ты?

— Для отдыха. Мол, там его трахают, а со мной типа можно ничего особо не делать. И что я должен быть благодарен, что такой, как он, обратил внимание на такое чучело, как я.

— Ты не чучело, — возражает Бэкхён.

— Это сейчас, — усмехается Чанёль. — В общем, ему нужен был послушный мальчик, а я постоянно подавал голос. С тех пор я избегаю феминных геев.

— Ты говоришь, что в твоем университете узнали о твоей ориентации. И до родителей не дошло? — уточняет Бэкхён.

— Точно нет. Администрация особо внимания не придала, и слухи не дошли.

Чанёль тянется к ведру с курицей и обнаруживает на дне одинокое крылышко. Перед Бэкхёном лежит пирамидка из костей, когда успел все сожрать.

— Один говнюк не делает остальных такими же, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Но я решил, что осторожность не помешает. Тогда все обошлось, но подставляться опять мне не хотелось. Знаешь что обидно, в этих приложениях для знакомств только манерные геи и водятся.

— И чего же больше: обиды на неудачные отношения или страха быть непонятым родителями?

— Страх быть непонятым, подтвержденный неудачными отношениями.

Вторая пустая банка летит в мусорку. Бэкхён еще первую не допил. Чанёль принимается за следующую, несмотря на легкий туман в голове.

— Мне жаль, что первые твои отношения оказались провальными. Если бы я мог что-то исправить, я бы тут же сделал, — говорит Бэкхён.

— Будешь моим парнем? — выпаливает Чанёль, ни на что не надеясь.

Он еще не в том состоянии, чтобы начать творить глупости, но нужная доза храбрости уже получена.

— Да, буду, — без раздумий отвечает Бэкхён.

— Вот так все просто?

— А ты хотел сложно?

Бэкхён фыркает и сминает банку в неровный блин.

— Когда я первый раз увидел тебя в клубе, то подумал, что этот шикарный мужик должен оказаться в моей постели минимум. Это потом выяснилось, что ты не шикарный, а придурок, а я еще больший дебил, который не заметил у себя под носом гея.

— Ух ты, я шикарный, — против воли расплывается в улыбке Чанёль.

— Не обольщайся, это было первое разовое впечатление, — усмехается Бэкхён. — До шикарного тебе надо задницу подкачать и мозги поставить на место.  

—  Да легко, по крайней мере, с задницей.

— В общем, я к чему. Я хотел тебя с самого начала, просто игнорировал свои желания. И извини, что не замечал подкатов, потому что был сосредоточен на работе и удерживании себя в рамках.

— Мой флирт — вещь настолько эфемерная, что его никто не замечает, — улыбается Чанёль. — Помни, я же ничего не умею. Тебе придется объяснять мне все с самого начала.

— Даже с какой стороны к сексу подбираться?

Бэкхён смеется как ненормальный. А Чанёль вспоминает «совет» Тао о позиции в постели.

— Дик мне сказал, что ты топ, а не боттом, это  правда?

— Слушай его больше, я универсал, — фыркает Бэкхён.

— Ну, выпьем за это, — салютует пивом Чанёль.

Спустя еще три банки и одну бутылку соджу, после рассказанных историй, кто как себя осознал, Бэкхён притихает. Чанёль открывает новую бутылку, поражаясь запасам алкоголя в квартире, и разливает по пиалам.

— Я не знаю, зачем я вышел из шкафа тогда, — бормочет Бэкхён. — Ведь ничто не располагало к признанию. Отец ушел из семьи, мама вкалывала на двух работах, чтобы оплатить обучение брата. А я был лишним бесполезным ртом.

Он одним резким глотком выпивает соджу, и Чанёль подливает еще.

— Я только начал пробовать дрэг и изворачивался как мог, чтобы из ничего сделать конфетку. Тогда королевам платили неохотно, но это было единственное, что я мог делать, едва окончив школу. Учеба мне в любом случае не светила, все надежды, силы и средства были вложены в образование брата. Я решил, что если честно признаюсь, чем хочу помочь семье, то меня перестанут пилить за отлучки по ночам, дневной сон и провальные попытки устроиться на подработку.

Чанёль продолжает молчать, чувствуя, что в другой раз Бэкхён так откровенничать не будет.

— Я не надеялся, что меня хоть примут и поймут, но рассчитывал, что мои переодевания расценят как жертву ради семьи. Мол, смотрите, на что я ради вас готов. Дурак малолетний. Гонорары за один выход едва покрывали затраты на образ, я еще не умел шить, чтобы слепить платье из чего угодно, хоть из мусорного пакета. Глупо было надеяться.

— Но ты не мог знать заранее…

— Вообще-то мог. Мама всегда отличалась постоянством мнений и реакций, а брат был ее любимчиком, — обрывает Бэкхён. — А все, что я только ни делал, преуменьшалось. Ну конечно, старшенький любимчик, все, чем он занимается, важно, а второй пусть в игрушки играет, никакого от него толку.

Он кивает своим мыслям и продолжает.

— На самом деле, я думаю, мне хотелось обратить на себя внимание, мол, смотри, мам, тут не только Бэкбом что-то умеет. В учебе я не блистал, болтался в середине, брал зубрежкой и отсиживанием жопы. Мои музыкальные успехи игнорировались, как непрактичные навыки, и это несмотря на победы в вокальных конкурсах. Про видеоигры молчу, для них это убийство времени. И тут я вылезаю такой из шкафа, да к тому же рассказываю, что переодеваюсь в девушку и танцую в клубах за деньги. Угадай их реакцию.

— Тебя выгнали? — предполагает Чанёль.

— И не только, — кивает Бэкхён, вновь опрокидывая пиалу. — Бэкбом взбесился и избил меня. Мы и раньше часто дрались, но тогда он мне не оставил и шанса на сопротивление. Я едва успел схватить телефон и ключи, прежде чем он вышвырнул меня на лестничную клетку.

— Жестоко.

— Будущей звезде хирургии не нужен дефектный брат.

— И что потом? Ты пошел в больницу?

— Нет, у меня не было денег, чтобы идти к врачу. Я кое-как добрался до отца. Когда он ушел, мама запретила даже вспоминать его. Ему бы никто не позвонил и не рассказал обо мне, собственно, так и было. Он жил вместе с той женщиной и ее дочерью. Я пообещал, что уйду через два дня, и меня пустили.

— А твой отец не допытывался, откуда ты такой побитый? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Сначала я просто сказал, что подрался с братом, — хмыкает Бэкхён. — На лице был один синяк, основные побои пришлись на туловище, так что скрыть масштаб катастрофы не составило труда. Я потом вернулся домой, когда никого не было, собрал вещи, какие смог унести, и свалил. Нужно было искать жилье, друзей-знакомых я растерял после школы, идти не к кому, все деньги отобрала мама. Я шел по Чонно, пытаясь высмотреть объявление о найме, и на моем пути оказалась женщина в белом платке. Она протягивала пачку печенья и листовку с приглашением посетить богослужение по случаю Пасхи. Я разозлился. Церковь же тоже прикладывает руку к тому, чтобы убедить всех в греховности гомосексуальности. Вспылил, высказал все ей, чтобы она ужаснулась мерзкого содомита. А она ничего, погладила по плечу, сказала, что пастору не важна ориентация, цвет кожи и социальный статус, главное вера в Бога, и настойчиво стала доказывать, что я просто обязан прийти на вечернюю службу и исповедаться.

Бэкхён уже улыбается. Он обводит пальцем край наполненной пиалы, но пить не спешит.

— Я пошатался по району до вечера, мне даже удалось устроиться посуду мыть с испытательным сроком. Ну и что-то дернуло прийти к ним, отсидеть службу  и поговорить с отцом Джорджем. Он был первым человеком, от которого я услышал, именно услышал, а не прочитал в интернете, кто сказал, что со мной все в порядке. Мне предложили остановиться в их общежитии для бездомных, креститься и помогать приходу за небольшую денежку, пока я не встану на ноги. Я бы туда пошел, даже без обещаний дать работу, потому что почувствовал, как едины эти люди, как они любят всех окружающих, и захотел стать частью всего этого. В тот же день я перетащил вещи, а потом выпил со своим отцом, признавшись в гомосексуальности, но не уточняя про дрэг. Захотел покончить со всем этим. Отец не принял, но хотя бы не устраивал скандала, отпустил тихо, разве что посетовал, что не уделял мне внимания и плохо воспитывал.

Выпив соджу, Бэкхён опрокидывает бутылку, но там ничего нет. Он вытряхивает последние капли и озирается в поисках новой.

— А дальше? — спрашивает Чанёль, не выдержав паузы.

— А дальше хэппи энд. Я снимаю квартиру, хожу в церковь, занимаюсь двумя любимыми делами, борюсь за свои права, по выходным пою в приходском хоре. Как видишь, моя жизнь почти удалась.

— Так все-таки чего-то не хватает?

— Мужика нормального, но это уже фантастика, — фыркает Бэкхён.

— А я ненормальный? — куксится Чанёль.

— Блонди, не начинай, мы еще даже не начали строить отношения. Я имел в виду, что мне не нужен инфантильный мужик, который ноет, что ему не хватает внимания. И чтобы не стеснялся меня, когда я в дрэге.

— А, ну это я могу, — пьяно кивает Чанёль. — И даже больше, могу вызывать у тебя постоянный испанский стыд, так чтобы ты меня стеснялся.

— К этому чувству я уже привык, — отмахивается Бэкхён и сбивает пустую бутылку.

Она катится по направлению к мусорке, забитой банками и остатками куриц.

— Мне больше не наливать, — заявляет Бэкхён и, пошатываясь, встает. — И вообще, хватит. Ты сегодня спишь у меня.

— А мы займемся кай каем? — оживляется Чанёль.

— Еще чего, я только после третьего свидания отдаюсь. Или беру.

Бэкхён хлопает осоловевшими глазами и стремительно идет в комнату. Чанёль ползет за ним. Ему выдают матрас, запасное белье, оставляют обустраивать спальное место.

Ночью, лежа без сна под мерное посапывание Бэкхёна, Чанёль прокручивает в голове длинный день, то мысленно отвешивая себе пощечины, то поздравляя с тем или иным достижением. Он переворачивается на бок, поближе к матрасу Бэкхёна и прижимает к себе его руку, торчащую из-под одеяла.

***

В похмельной голове набатом раздается омерзительная трель ретро будильника. Рядом кто-то смачно матерится, и Чанёль открывает глаза. Он не сразу вспоминает, что происходит, а потом с удовольствием обнаруживает, что они с Бэкхёном проснулись, держась за руки. Тот пытается отключить будильник на телефоне, но с закрытыми глазами не попадает в кнопку. Время шесть утра.

— Доброе утро? — неуверенно говорит Чанёль.

Бэкхён приоткрывает один глаз, недоуменно на него косится, переводит взгляд на сцепленные руки и открывает второй глаз.

— Наверное, все-таки доброе. Если я не продолжаю спать.

— Зачем так рано?

— Прайд сам себя не проведет. Не хочу собираться, — стонет Бэкхён и прикрывает лицо ладонью.

Руку он так и не отпускает.

Чанёль дергает его на себя, стаскивая с высокого матраса. Бэкхён шлепается сверху и тут же больно щиплет его за соски.

— Третье свидание, — говорит он.

— Изверг, я ничего такого не имел в виду, — хнычет Чанёль.

Бэкхён уходит в душ, а Чанёль позволяет себе полежать еще немного, помечтать о трех свиданиях. К сожалению, зов природы заставляет его оказаться под дверью ванной и терпеть, пока Бэкхён не выйдет. Сквозь шум льющейся воды слышно, что тот поет какую-то популярную мелодию, которую Чанёль где-то слышал, но, как обычно, не запомнил. Он кое-как разбирает английские слова, которые просят подождать минутку, предлагают помочь и довести тебя до «ах». Чанёль видит в этом злую иронию.

— А я недооценил твой утренний стояк, — неожиданно слышит Чанёль, погруженный в медитацию во имя терпения.

Он без слов врывается в ванную и закрывает дверь.

Позже на кухне Бэкхён вертится как угорелый, пытаясь успеть везде и приготовить завтрак. Чанёль горестно вздыхает, наблюдая его задницу, прикрытую трусами, и вспоминает родинку на попе. Но три свидания это не менее весело, чем кай кай, так что никаких претензий.

— Да хватит! У меня сейчас встанет, и что ты будешь тогда делать? — взрывается Бэкхён.

— В смысле? Ты либо опять скажешь, что нужно три свидания, либо решишь, что дрочка это не секс и можно вручить себя в мои руки, — невинно улыбается Чанёль.

— И тем временем блинчики подгорят, — укоризненно смотрит Бэкхён.

— Да все, не смотрю, — Чанёль сосредотачивается на потолке.

Завтракать хоть и не очень хочется, но надо. Таблетки от похмелья немного помогают, но Чанёль все равно готов взвыть, что стал слишком стар. Где его молодые годы, когда он мог тусить днями и ночами.

— Ты же меня подвезешь, да? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— А… — Чанёль едва не кивает, а потом вспоминает. — Я же на такси вчера приехал. А машину оставил там на парковке, ключи у Кристины были.

— И в чем была твоя логика?

— Мы же в итоге так и не помирились. Надо бы…. Вашу мать, у меня телефон разряжен!

Чанёль бросается искать гаджет и клянчить у Бэкхёна зарядку. Когда телефон включается, на него обрушивается поток из пропущенных звонков и неотвеченных сообщений. Чанёль сразу набирает Кристину, не разобравшись, что она писала.

— Ну хотя бы жив, спасибо и на этом, — вместо приветствия говорит она, взяв трубку.

— Прости, телефон разрядился. Я у Бэкхёна, мы бухали.

— Еще лучше. Ты там ничего катастрофического не натворил? — ворчит Кристина. — Мог бы и вспомнить обо мне, то, что я накосячила, не значит, что меня нужно наказывать.

— Да какое наказание, я просто… — Чанёль запинается, понимая, что слово «забыл» обидит ее больше, — очень бурно выяснял с Бэкхёном, что между нами происходит.

Рядом стоит Бэкхён и перекатывается с пятки на пятку, прекрасно слыша, о чем они говорят.

— Ну, раз ты жив, то ничего страшного не произошло, — все еще сердится Кристина. — Слушай, прости меня, я не думала, что тебя это так заденет…

— Забей, — перебивает Чанёль. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты не забывала про моих тараканов, но теперь с этим ничего не сделаешь. Зато мы с Бэкхёном встречаемся.

Чанёль расплывается в улыбке, слыша тихий хмык со стороны своего парня.

— Ты чокнутый, я всегда это знала, — вздыхает Кристина. — Только ты мог натворить такую ерунду.

— Ой, а у тебя какой-то хрен в любовниках, в прямом смысле этого слова.

— В переносном. Ты использовал «хрен» как эвфемизм слова «член», которое переводится как dick…

— Не нуди. Лучше скажи, где машину мою оставила?

— Там же на парковке стоит. Ты сегодня идешь на прайд? Мы-то да.

Чанёль оборачивается к Бэкхёну, и тот показывает пальцами «ок».

— Буду. Подходите к церковной палатке, я вас найду. Можете заодно исповедаться в грехах.

Бэкхён еле слышно смеется. Он начинает собираться, тогда как сумки Чанёля не разобраны.

— Мне снова быть Дороти? — уточняет он.

— Как хочешь, но ты народу понравился, в «Инстаграме» много твоих фоток.

Чанёль украдкой заглядывает в штаны, решая, выдержит ли его друг еще один день заточения, или нет. Тяжело вздохнув, он поправляет член в белье, решив отложить перевоплощение на когда-нибудь потом. Бэкхён мурлычет под нос очередную песню, продолжая оставаться в одних трусах. И даже пританцовывает, явно повторяя движения липсинка. Чанёль подходит предложить помощь, и в этот момент Бэкхён резко разворачивается к нему. Он хватается за его плечи, чтобы не упасть, Чанёль держится за его талию. Растерянно хлопая глазами, Бэкхён не спешит разрывать контакт. А ведь они только на словах договорились встречаться, даже руки друг другу не пожали. Романтик внутри Чанёля исходится воплем, что нужно что-то делать и куда-то двигаться, и он, почти не думая, наклоняется и целует Бэкхёна.

Вместо ожидаемых криков про три свидания, Бэкхён прижимается крепче и перехватывает инициативу. Чанёль теряет равновесие,  спотыкается о свой неубранный матрас, и летит на постель Бэкхёна. Тот успевает его придержать и сделать падение не таким резким. Он впечатывает Чанёля в окно, запуская руки под футболку.

— А как же?..

— К черту, свидания нужны, чтобы узнавать друг друга, а мы как бы уже, — бормочет Бэкхён и стягивает с Чанёля одежду.

— Я про окно!

— Да кому ты нужен, никто не смотрит.

Бэкхён разворачивает его лицом к стеклу и спускает трусы. На улице слишком рано, но никто не отменял собачников. Чанёль весь дрожит, понимая, что у Бэкхёна тоже стоит, они сейчас займутся сексом практически на публику, а его это возбуждает еще больше.

— Надеюсь, ты не дрочил последние дни, потому что я не хочу опаздывать.

***

Чанёль с трудом пробирается через танцпол к столику, пытаясь не расплескать три бокала. Почему, спрашивается, нельзя послать Дика, это его обязанность ухаживать за своей дамой. Кристина сегодня оделась как воздушная девочка, поэтому вопросов, кто из них дама, даже не возникает. Добравшись к целующейся парочке, Чанёль изображает рвотные позывы, хотя его никто не видит.

— Так все, отлипли, объявляют, — толкает он Кристину, когда замолкает музыка и сцена освещается красным цветом.

— Как будто мы этого не видели, — ворчит Дик.

— Такого точно нет, — ухмыляется Чанёль, доставая телефон, чтобы заснять.

Ребекка выходит в латексном купальнике с чересчур высоким вырезом в промежности, отчего ее бедра кажутся еще пышнее. Она щелкает хлыстом, поправляет ворот кожаного болеро и кидает в толпу наручники.

— И не ревнуешь? — пытается поддеть Дик.

Чанёль загадочно ухмыляется. Этот номер вообще-то он придумал, так что о чем речь. Вернее, он пытался намекнуть на сексуальные фантазии, но его не так поняли.

Отработав липсинк, Ребекка спускается в зал, и ей навстречу сразу идет Чанёль.

—  Детка ты божественна, жду не дождусь, когда мы домой вернемся, — кричит он ей на ухо.

— А ждать зачем? — так же отвечает она.

— В смысле?

— В гримерке никого, мне нужно переодеться, помощь не помешает, а там глядишь и…

Чанёля не надо долго упрашивать, он подхватывает Ребекку на руки и открывает с ноги проход в помещения для персонала. Когда еще его прикуют наручниками к чему-нибудь и оседлают его член?


End file.
